


I Knew You Were Trouble

by PizzaOrDeath1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaOrDeath1698/pseuds/PizzaOrDeath1698
Summary: It has been 10 years since Laura left home and never looked back. After getting an invitation to her other brother's wedding, Laura decides to take her friends advice and go home to crash the wedding, just to get under the skin of her unloving mother and irritating "do no wrong" siblings. The kicker being the advice from her friend includes taking home a female stranger. A beautiful mysterious female stranger who just so happens to be a former adult movie star.





	1. Never take advice from your friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Carmilla fanfic. I did my best to correct mistakes but I'm sure there will still be some. I'll put the first chapter up and see if it's worth continuing. I actually took this from an old screenplay I had written years ago. I thought it could make for a good AU story. 
> 
> Thoughts in italics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Christmas day 1991

An ugly baby cries in a crib.

_That’s me. Laura Ilene Hollis. Born on Christmas Day, 1992. Definitely proof that not all babies are cute. Ugly little fucker, I was for sure!_

_Sherman and Ilene Hollis are my parents. My extremely Catholic parents._ _Yep. I was the last of seven. Unfortunately for them, seven was not a lucky number. I figure I must have been the mailman’s kid. Turns out, that was not far from the truth. But it was the washing machine repair man, not the mailman. Hey, laundry for nine people takes its toll on a washing machine! Dad just figured it was normal for it to break once a week. He never left though. Whether it was for us or because of his beliefs, who knows. I think he hated my mom though. Come to think of it, I think I did too._

_Things didn’t exactly get any better from that point in time. Nope. Fast forward to my high school years: All my siblings were popular. But not me. Nope. Apparently, my real dad passed on his porky the pig genes to me. If people are going to cheat at least do it with someone better looking than the person you’re with! Thanks, mom!_

“Hey sexy” Danny says while looking down the hall towards Laura.

_Could she be talking to me? The best-looking girl in school. The love of my life. Well not technically. She could be but she just hadn’t realized it yet._

Laura looks up at Danny through her thick glasses and smiles. It becomes obvious that Danny isn’t talking to Laura but instead she is talking to Laura’s older brother Kirsh. Kirsh happened to be standing directly behind Laura. Danny walks passed Laura and gives her a look. A look that is a cross between amusement and pity. 

“Fat chance sis, literally” Kirsh laughs at his own joke. _I hate you._ He throws his arm around Danny as they walk down the hallway in the opposite direction. Laura sighs and turns to walk away in the other direction. Kirsh suddenly stops and turns around.

“Hey Laura, mom forgot to give you your breakfast.” Kirsh throws a powdered donut at Laura’s back. Laura stops, sighs and but keeps walking.

_Yeah right. After that I learned to keep to myself in order to avoid rejection ever again. I just hoped one day things would change for me._

Graduation Day – 2009

Laura walks onto the stage to receive her diploma.

_Graduation day. Best day of my life. My bags had been packed for months._

Laura’s dad gives her a big hug. Laura turns to her mom who looks completely uninterested in the fact that her youngest daughter was leaving home. She is too busy talking to Kirsh and another one of her older siblings, Elsie. Laura’s mom pats her on the shoulder as her fucked up pathetic way of saying goodbye to her daughter. Laura’s dad on the other hand looks very sad. Laura gives him a reassuring smile and another big hug before getting in her car.

“Later loser” Kirsh says before receiving an impromptu smack upside the back of his head from Sherman. Laura gives her brother the finger before speeding off down the road. She never looks back.

_I knew from that moment on that my life would never be the same. Laura Ilene Hollis as she knew herself to be, died that day. I buried her deep inside and was determined to never let her out ever again._

10 years later:

Laura sits in a conference room typing away on a laptop. There are magazine covers with celebrities all over the walls. Laura looks completely different. Grown up. No glasses, darker hair with blonde pieces in the front. She has lost a lot of weight. She looks great. Brittany, a younger good-looking blonde sits across from Laura at the table. She also types away on a laptop. Brittany perks up when the door to the room opens. Laura doesn’t look up. Laf throws a folder on the desk in front of Laura. The younger girl looks up at her Laf with questioning eyes.

“Great work as usual, Hollis” Laf states before tossing another folder on the desk in front of Brittney.

“Same can’t be said for you. Lindsey Lohan is old news. No one cares. Especially Perry.”

Laf gives Brittney a disgusted look, pats Sarah on the back and walks away towards the door.

“I thought we were having a meeting?” Brittney questions.

“That was it. Give us something better by the end of the day or you’re done here” Laf states with a smile but everyone knows they were dead serious. The cutthroat business for Hollywood reporting had gotten super real over the last few years. You’re either fucking your friends or fucking them over. Laf happened to be fucking their boss.

Laf walks out of the conference room. Brittany gives Laura a dirty look. Laura gets a smug look on her face and puts her feet up on the table. Laf sticks their head back in the conference room.

“Drinks tonight? I’m feeling real thirsty and had a shit day” Laf directs their question to Laura, acting as if Brittney isn’t even in the room. Laura looks to Brittany with a smirk then back towards Laf.

“Of course. It’s Friday, isn’t it?” Laura states knowing full well that it is going to piss off her pretty little coworker off.

“How come you never invite me out for drinks?” Brittney finally asks. Laf hesitates for a second or two before replying.

“Because you’re a bitch and no one likes you” And with that, they grin and walk back out of the room. Laura tries not to laugh but she can’t help it. Brittney glares at the older girl.

“You know.. I’m sick of their attitude towards me for no reason! I’m going to talk to Perry on Monday” Brittney explained, obviously frustrated with the inter workings of her employment office. Laura shrugs.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Laura states fully knowing that small blonde wasn’t going to listen to her advice.

“Well you’re not me, are you Laura?” A condescending tone escapes from her lips whether she meant it to or not. Laura damn well knew what the blonde thinks of her. She believes Laura is only working here because of the connections she has. That years of countless asshole celebrity interviews and video blog evidence didn’t seem to count as experience at all. Nope. Only the fact that she had gone to college with the person who just so happened to be fucking their boss. Of course, little miss sunshine pageant queen didn’t’ know that. No one other than Laura does. At least not in the office.

“Hope you didn’t like working here” Laura states as Brittney storms off out of the room. Laura giggles to herself.

Later that night, Laura stands at a counter waiting for some take-out food. A short, round ethnic man comes out from the back and places a bag of food up on the counter in front of Laura.

“Good evening mi amore hermosa.” Julio greets the younger woman. Laura smiles.

“What’s going on handsome?” Laura asks as if this wasn’t the first time she has had this conversation with the small man. In fact, this was the longest relationship she’s had with anyone since moving to LA after high school. She knew the man was just being friendly to customers, but he had no idea what it meant to Laura. Sure, she was a successful journalist for Hollywood celebrities, but she had grown to despise those people over the years. They say Hollywood makes people cold and bitter. It had just made Laura more aware of what was really going on behind the green walls. She played the part well. Do your job, make them happy. Get paid. A lot.

“Same thing as usual. Waiting around for you to say you’ll marry me” Julio admits with a smile even though he may have been half serious in his confession to Laura.

“Oh, you know you’re too good for me. I’m a maneater. It would never work out. I love you too much my friend.” Laura says even though she knows that it was a lie. She was most definitely not a maneater. Women, well that might be a different story. A story she was not ready to be open about just yet. Julio mutters something in Spanish before looking back up at Laura.

“You crush my cojones?” He asks.

“Si” Laura responses with a small smile. She really adores the banter she has with this lovely man every Friday night. It’s comforting in a way. Julio hands her the takeout bag with a cheesy smile along with a wink.

“Buenos Noches Mi Amore”

“Denada”

Laura winks back at him, grabs her bag and exits the restaurant. She walks down the street until she comes upon a door next to a loud bar. She opens the door to a dimly lit hallway with one set of stairs going up to a second floor. Laura grabs some mail from a mailbox before walking up the stairs. She unlocks the door to one of the two doors at the top of the stairs. It’s a small shitty apartment but Laura had come to call it home over the last several years. Yes, she could afford a lavish place now if she wanted the bigger the place, the lonelier she felt in the big city. The apartment was just big enough for one person to live in. She puts the food down on the counter and glances at the mail. She tosses the envelopes to the side one by one until she comes upon a fancy envelope post marked from North Carolina. Her phone rings. She opens the envelope as she answers the phone. It’s a wedding invitation to the wedding of Danny Lawrence and Kirsh Hollis. Laura’s mood drops. The voice on the other end of the line repeats itself.

“Laura, are you there?” Sherman Hollis questions for the second time.

“Yeah. Hi Daddy”

“Are you okay, honey? You sound.. off” Sherman asks with concern in his voice. Despite the circumstances, Laura and Sherman had always been close even after Laura moved all the way across the country to LA for college.

“Kirsh and Danny are getting married.” It wasn’t a question but rather a matter of fact statement. Laura eyes the invitation again before tossing it on the counter. She balances the phone between her cheek and shoulder while grabbing a beer from the fridge. She downs half of it in one sip.

“I wanted to tell you, but you never answer your phone. Your mother sent out the invitation months ago. I’m surprised you’re just getting it now.” Sherman admits with slight confusion in his tone.

“Really? I’m not.” Laura pauses to take another big sip of her beer before continuing.

“I didn’t even know they were back together.” Laura finishes the rest of the beer before retrieving another from the fridge. She kicks off her shoes and slumps down on the couch in the tiny living room.

“It’s been a few years now”

“Good for them” Laura’s states but there is no truth behind her words. She’s not happy for them. Not one bit.

“We would really like you to come” Laura laughs at her dad’s words. She puts her feet up on the coffee table and cracks open the second beer.

“Mom doesn’t want me there.” She could hear Sherman sigh quietly on the other side of the phone.

“Kirsh wants you there” Another laugh comes from Laura.

“Why, so he can shove it in my face?” Laura questions with distain in her voice.

“I want you there” He finally admits to his daughter. She frowns. She knows he means it and that instantly makes her feel guilty. She hasn’t been home once since she left. Sherman has flown out to see her a few times because he had pretty much given up on her ever coming home to visit her family. Laura fiddles with the label on the beer bottle.

“I have a really busy schedule” That was a truthful statement, but she damn well knows Perry would let her take the time off from work.

“I miss you kiddo. Please think about it” He begs.

“I will” Now that was a lie. Laura wasn’t going to think about it. No way in hell in Hogwarts was she going home for that fucking wedding.

“I love you, Laura” Laura’s eyes started to well up immediately.

“Love you too dad” She hangs up the phone with a drawn-out sigh. She tosses her phone across the couch. She takes a few deep breaths, downs the rest of her beer, puts her shoes back on and grabs her keys from the table. She slams the door behind her with a loud thud.

What was probably only about 20 minutes later, Laura tosses back a shot and slams it down on the bar next to the other five empty glasses. She puts her head down on the bar and shakes it back and forth. Laf reaches over and rubs Laura’s back reassuringly.

“What’s the big deal? Stop being a drama queen. It doesn’t suit you.” Perry states from the bar stool on the other side of Laf. Laura picks her head up from the bar.

“Oh no. You have no idea what it was like growing up in that house.”

“We all have family issues, Lar” Laf admits before waving the bartending over again.

“Last one for you” He looks directly at Laura.

“Come on Mike, what do you think I’m going to do? Fall up the stairs on my short walk home?” Laura slurs her words a bit giving him even more reason to cut her off.

“You’ve been coming here for 5 years Laura, I know when you’ve had enough” He pours the liquor in the glass, winks at her and walks away to serve another customer. Laura pouts before turning back to her best friend.

“Did your mom cheat on her husband, get knocked up, find Jesus again and then treat you like it was YOUR fault it all happened?” Laura asks with humor in her voice.

“Okay, maybe some more than others” Laf laughs despite the now serious the look on their friend’s face is.

“To top it off that asshole is marrying the only woman I’ve ever been in love with.”

“That girl you had a crush on in high school? That was like 14 years ago! That’s kind of pathetic honey.” Perry states. Laura knows Perry was just trying to be funny but there was some truth behind her statement. Laura was pathetic. It’s not like she was ever in a relationship with Danny. The closest she came was during a game of spin the bottle at a party in 9th grade. _That piece of shit bottle ruined me for years!_ Truth be told, Danny had enjoyed the kiss just as much as Laura. It had been the first but was not the last. They would meet secretly in the library after school every so often. That ended abruptly a year later when she stated dating Laura’s older brother Kirsh. _What, to prove your’re not gay?? Gross._ The thought of her in any sort of sexual situation with her brother made the bile rise up into Laura’s throat.

“Speaking of pathetic, being with one woman all that time. Laaaaame.” Laf jokes which resulted in a soft arm punch from Perry.

“They broke up after high school. I guess they got back together a few years ago. Apparently, he needed more vagina variety before he married that one.” _Again, with the rising bile. Stop thinking of Danny’s parts on your brother’s parts, Laura!_

“So? Go crash the wedding, steal the woman and come home to live happily ever after.” Laf says. They were only half serious.

“First of all, there is no way in hell I’m going alone. I’ll NEVER hear the end of it. Only the family reject ended up alone, of course. Who would think anything different would happen?” Laura sighs and puts her head back down on the bar.

“Take someone with you.” Laf chimes in.

“Take a woman home...Bet your mom would love that!” Perry adds.

Laf gives Perry a look. Perry looks back as if to say “what”? Laura picks her head up again. She looks interested in Perry’s idea. Laf shakes their head.

“You can’t be seriously be contemplating that!” Laf questions to her friend who seems to be losing her mind right in front of them.

“Dude, my mom would fucking die! It’s perfect!”

“See” Perry smiles to herself. Victory was hers! Laf shoves their elbow into her side.

“Laura, you haven’t date anyone since I met you. Where are you going to find a lesbian on such short notice?”

“I don’t need a lesbian. I’m not trying to hook up with anyone for real. I just need a best friend who would do anything for THEIR best friend.” Laura wiggles her eyebrows at Laf. Laf looks confused until they realize what Laura meant. Their eyes go wide.

“Even if I didn’t think you were insane for asking me to do something like this, I have to be in New York next week. I can’t cancel this, Laura. It’s huge for us!”

“Shit. I forgot. Damn it. Well that ends that plan.” Laura goes back to pouting. She takes her last shot and slides it back across the bar.

“Not necessarily.” Perry chimes in. Laura and Laf turn to look at Perry with questioning eyes.

“What? You’re not the only one that knows people. I AM your boss after all. Let me go make a call.”

Perry takes out her cell phone and leaves her seat without another word.

“I think I’m better off not knowing about this. I’ll be right back.” Laf takes their shot and heads towards the bathroom at the back of the bar.

Perry comes back a few moments later. She hands Laura a card with an address on it. Laura looks at it then back at Perry with a confused look on her face.

“Be at that address at noon tomorrow. He’ll hook you up.”

“You want me to bring a random person home with me??” Laura yells. Perry covers her friend’s loud mouth for a moment before taking her hand away when Laura seems to have calmed down.

“Do you have a better idea? It’s a six-hour flight. You’ll have time to get to know each other.”

“Who is this?” Laura questions.

“An old business partner and friend. He owes me a favor or two. I told him I was cashing in on one for a good friend.” Laura leaps up from the chair and kisses her boss on the cheek.

“Awww. If you weren’t my boss or fucking my best friend, I’d totally hook up with you.” Laura admits.

“No you wouldn’t.” Perry says back.

“No, no I wouldn’t. I still love you though”

They both laugh in their drunken state of minds. _I’m definitely going to regret this tomorrow._

The following afternoon, Laura pulls up in the large circle driveway outside a huge mansion in Malibu. She looks up at the house in amazement. _Who the fuck is this guy, Perry?_ She gets out of the car and looks up at the house once again. _What the hell am I doing??_ She walks up the steps to the front door but hesitates. She shakes her head. Against her better judgement Laura jams her hand against the fancy doorbell and waits. A few moments later, Theo opens the door. He’s a good looking, long haired, tan skinned half- dressed man. He looks Laura up and down. Laura fidgets and suddenly looks extremely self-conscious and uncomfortable being oogled by the older man standing in front of her.

“I hope you’re here for a job.” Theo states, hopeful.

“Perry sent me. She’s a friend. Well, she’s my boss actually” Theo’s creepy smiles turns to a look of disappointment.

“Damn. Such a shame. I could make you a lot of money.” He holds the door open and gestures for Laura to come in. She hesitates before stepping inside the mansion. Theo closes the door behind them. _I’m about to be murdered, aren’t I? Thanks Perry! Some friend you are!_

Theo waves for her to follow him further back into the house. The house is beautiful. Laura looks around as she follows him into the large living room. _My entire apartment could fit into this fucking living room._ Awards and plaques line each wall of the room. _This guy must really be a big deal._ As they enter the living room, Theo stops at a small bar to make himself a drink. Laura spots an extremely attractive female sitting on the couch. Dark flowing hair, intense eyes, quite mysterious looking. _Holy fuck, she is gorgeous._ Laura suddenly looks nervous as the goddess of a woman finally catches her eye.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Theo asks while taking out another two glasses from the bar.

“Jack if you have it, straight up.” Laura looks at the woman on the couch again. She looks somewhat annoyed. Even with her unpleased look she still causes a slight flutter in Laura’s chest as their eyes meet again. _Oh, fuck. What the hell was that?_

“Double, please” Laura states as she looks back at Theo.

“My kind of woman. What did you say your name was?” He questions as he pours two double Whiskey’s into the glasses.

“Laura. Laura Hollis” He walks over with the glasses, handing one to Laura first before sitting down next to the dark haired woman. He hands the other glass to the other woman before putting his arm around her. She accepts it with a small smile and begins nursing it quietly. He gestures for Laura to sit down on the couch across from the couple. Of course, Laura was just assuming that was the case since beautiful girls like that always seem to be with older creepy rich dudes like Theo.

“Well Laura Hollis, this is Carmilla Karnstein. Carmilla this here is Laura”

“Hi” Laura says nervously. _Stop that! You’re Laura fucking Hollis. Act like it!_

“Hi” Carmilla says back with barely any emotion in her tone. _Ouch._ Laura downs half of her drink in one long sip. She almost chokes at the burn of the Whiskey. _Smooth one, Hollis._ Laura is certain she heard a quiet laugh come from Carmilla’s direction.

“So Perry tells me you need a favor from me?”

“Yeah. This is a little awkward, I’ll be honest. It was just short notice.” Laura admits.

“Relax. I’m happy to help. We’re happy to help, right Carm? _Carm. That has a nice ring to it, and it suits her._ Laura’s chest flutters slightly again. _Stop it! You see beautiful women in Hollywood all the time, Laura! You sat across from Sandra Bullock just last week and talked to her for an hour about her new movie! Girl the hell up!_

“Sure.” Carmilla answer but it did not seem genuine to Laura.

“So how do you and Perry know each other exactly?” Laura asks.

“We used to be business partners.”

“I see. Did you work at the magazine?” This causes Theo to snort.

“No. It was a different kind of entertainment.”

“Entertainment, huh?” The journalist in Laura begins to show as she continues with her curiosity.

“It was….” Theo starts but Carmilla chimes in quickly before he can finish.

“Porn.” Laura spits her drink out. She wipes her chin off quickly to avoid further embarrassment.

“I’m guessing she doesn’t talk much about that part of her life?” Theo asks.

“Uh, no. She doesn’t.” Laura looks at Carmilla. Laura shifts nervously on the couch when she realizes what’s going on. _Oh, fuck._

“So you are….“ Laura trails off unable to complete her question. She really didn’t want to know the answer if she was being honest with herself. Carmilla is now the one who seems to shift uncomfortable on the other couch.

“Former. But yes.” Carmilla admits with a slight shame behind those fantastic mysterious eyes.

“She was one of the best I had. I’ve been trying to convince her to come back for years. Great money maker. I have some of her greatest hits if you’re interested.”

Suddenly Laura’s mouth goes completely dry. She glances at the sliding glass door that leads out to what appears to be a large patio out back. Laura pictures herself diving through the glass just to get away from the situation unfolding in front of her.

“I think I’m good.” Laura suddenly jumps up from the couch.

“Can you excuse me for a minute? I just.. I’ll be right back.” And with that, she excuses herself to slide open the back door instead of deciding to crash though it. Once outside, Laura yanks her phone out of her pocket and frantically dials a stored number. Laura taps her foot impatiently during the three rings it takes for someone to answer on the other end of the line.

“Hey, how is it going?” Perry asks.

“A fucking porn star, Perry? Are you kidding me??” Laura yells into the phone. A voice clears from behind Laura before she’s able to verbally assault her boss any further.

“X-porn star” Carmilla states from her position just outside the back door.

“I’ll call you back” Laura hangs up the phone. She suddenly feels a little remorse for Carmilla having to hear the somewhat disgust behind her words about the woman to is now staring back at her.

“I’m sorry. No offense but I don’t think this is going work for me.” Laura admits. Carmilla shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t take offense. The thought of playing house with someone I don’t know for a week isn’t exactly appealing to me either.” _Ouch._ Her words may have sounded a little harsh, but Laura couldn’t blame the girl. The whole thing sounded fucking crazy to her too.

“Then why would you offer to do it?” Laura questioned back trying not to sound harsh herself.

“I owe Theo a favor”

“What’s with all the favors owed in this town?”

“Everyone has things that they’re not proud of. Don’t judge a book by its cover.”

“You mean a movie by its cover?” Laura jokes but regrets it instantly by the hurt look on Carmilla’s face. _Wow, Hollis. Can you be any more of an awkward mess today?_

“Sorry, I say stupid shit when I’m nervous.” Laura apologizes.

“Why are you nervous?”

“I.. I don’t know” Laura lied. _Because you’re fucking insanely beautiful and I’m going to have to use all my strength not to go home and google your name._

“Well, you can let Theo know if you change your mind. He knows how to get a hold of me.”

Laura nods. Carmilla walks back in the house. Laura scuffs her feet on the ground. She groans loudly. _This can only end one way. Bad. So, so fucking bad._


	2. Home is where your heart doesn't want to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla make the trip to Laura's hometown while getting to know each other. Maybe a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.. I was nervous to post the first chapter but after receiving some great feedback, I decided to write another chapter. 
> 
> Thoughts in italics.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**One week later –**

“Are you sure about this?” Laf asks their best friend just as Laura appears at the bottom of the stairs leading to her apartment. Laura pauses as if she’s contemplating this whole insane plan in her head all over again. 

“Uh. No. Absolutely not.” Laura admits while slinging her large backpack over her shoulder.

“You still have time to back out.” Before Laura can even give that choice any further thought, the small window of opportunity to run away closes as an old black Ford Mustang convertible pulls up to the curb in front of them. Laf’s jaw instantly drops open at the sight of the driver. Carmilla stares back at them through dark sunglasses looking even more amazing than she did a week prior. She is dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, an oversized white button up and a black leather jacket. Her long black hair is thrown up in a ponytail presumably to keep the wind-blown look to a minimal while driving around with the top down. "Oh girl, you are in trouble.” The trouble part being long and drawn out when release from their lips.

“You have a little bit of drool right there,” Laura pushes her finger to the corner of Laf’s mouth. Laf swats at their friends’ hand away. Laura can’t help but giggle.

“Well at least she’s not hot or anything.” Laf jokes as Carmilla finally exits the vehicle in order to open the trunk for Laura.

“Hey.” That was all Laura could manage to get out as if her brain decided to suddenly shut down again which it seems to have a habit of doing when around this woman.

“Hey,” Carmilla returned with just about as much enthusiasm as Laura could muster. Laf clears their throat behind Laura. Laura finally snaps out of her daze and comes back down to earth.

“Oh. Sorry, Carmilla is my best friend Laf. Laf this is Carmilla, my…" Laura wasn’t sure how to end that statement.

“Fake girlfriend for the week?” Carmilla finished for Laura before holding out her hand to shake Laf’s before grabbing one of Laura’s bags and placing it into the trunk.

“Ready?” Carmilla asks after closing the trunk. Laura can tell Carmilla wants to get this week started so they can end it just as much as Laura does. 

“Well you two kids have fun.” Laf giggles at the look on Laura’s face. Laf didn’t know Laura back when she was a super shy and awkward teenager. They only knew Laura as she is now which is a pretty little firecracker, a confident ‘take no shit from anyone’ woman. It was odd for them to see Laura so out of her element and uncomfortable in her own skin. It didn’t suit the Laura that Laf had come to know and love over the years. They felt for their friend in that moment. _Oh yeah. Big trouble, girl._

Laura nods and tosses her other bag in the back of the convertible while Carmilla climbs back into the driver’s seat. Laf pulls Laura into a reassuring hug before letting the smaller girl go once again.

“I’ll call you when I get there,” Laura manages a small smile before getting into the passengers’ seat of the convertible.

“Love you!” Laf yells as the car begins to pull away from the curb. Laura looks back at Laf with a look that screams ‘Oh God help me Laf!’

“Love you too Laf!” She yells back before turning back around in the seat. Laura looks over to Carmilla who is too busy paying attention to the road to notice Laura eye fucking her. _Whoa. Where the fuck did that come from! I am not eye fucking anyone! Especially not someone who makes a living literally fucking people! Ouch. That wasn’t cool, Laura. Made, MADE a living fucking people. That’s better._

Laura has a long conversation with herself instead of bothering with small talk with Carmilla on their short ride to the airport. _At least I can’t put my foot in my mouth when I’m talking to myself!_

The ride to the airport had been quiet and uneventful which hadn’t bothered Laura in the least. She realized that the two girls should probably be spending this time getting to know each other but Laura couldn’t manage to concentrate on anything at the moment other than her intense internal fear. Not the fear of the gorgeous girl sitting next to her, seemingly engrossed in the book she had buried her face in, but fear of the giant aluminum can that was just pulling up to their gate. Unknown to Carmilla during their silent wait, Laura is petrified of flying.

Laura is not afraid of most things these days but the thought of getting on that plane was making her more and more nervous as the minutes ticked by. Laura began tapping her foot on the floor uncontrollably in some sort of attempt to curb her anxiety. If Carmilla had noticed, she wasn’t saying anything about it. _Yeah, keep reading your fucking book while I’m sitting here about to have a goddamn heart attack, thanks._

Ten minutes later, after they had taken their seats on the plane, Laura’s anxiety is now full blown. The flight wasn’t anywhere near full because let’s face it, who the fuck would want to travel to bumfuck North Carolina from Los Angeles? The two girls were able to leave the middle seat unoccupied between them. Normally Laura would have enjoyed the space but as she felt the walls closing in on her, she thought maybe space wasn’t what she needed right now. What she needed was to make a beeline for the door before it closed. Laura’s foot tapping did not go unnoticed by Carmilla this time around. She finally turned to look at Laura as if she was going to yell at her for the annoying movement but stopped at the look on Laura’s face. Carmilla’s face went from annoyed to concerned instantly.

“Laura, are you okay?” She questions but damn well knows she is not okay. Laura looks pale and as if she is about to vomit. Laura opens her mouth a few times to respond but the words do not seem to want to come out.

“Laura?” Carmilla asks again.

“I’m afraid of flying,” Laura finally admits when she finds her voice again. Carmilla lets out the breath she had apparently been holding and unbuckles her seat belt. Carmilla might seem a little rough around the edges but she’s not completely void of sympathy. She slides over to the middle seat next to Laura.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Carmilla attempts to reassure the scared girl but Laura doesn’t seem to be listening to her. Carmilla knows Laura is only concentrating on the intense fear that’s taken control of her entire being. Carmilla slowly reaches for Laura’s hand. Laura flinches at first as if suddenly coming back to reality and not expecting the sudden touch of Carmilla’s soft hand on top of hers.

“You know, if you’re going to be my girlfriend for the week you might not want to look like I threw hot water at you when I try to hold your hand,” Carmilla jokes, trying to get Laura’s thoughts anywhere besides on her fear. And it seems to have worked. Laura relaxes slightly and her foot tapping lessens. Carmilla holds her hand open for Laura to hold if she wants to, which she accepts with a silent thank you. Carmilla squeezes it tighter hoping to help Laura relax even more.

“Just breath in deep and then slowly let it out.” Laura does as requested. Laura spends the next ten minutes just concentrating on her breathing and maybe slightly on the warm soft hand holding her own. _If her hand is this soft, I wonder how the rest of her skin would feel to be touched. Oh my God Laura, really?_

Laura tenses slightly when the plane begins to take off but relaxes as Carmilla’s other hand squeezes her bicep in another attempt to reassure Laura that everything is going to be okay. Laura’s anxiety did not get much better, but she couldn’t lie, Carmilla’s touch was a much-needed distraction.

An hour into their six-hour flight things had changed quite drastically. More like an hour and four alcoholic beverages later if Laura wanted to be completely honest. She felt much better. Good enough to be able to laugh and exchange embarrassing high school stories with the amazing woman sitting next to her, who had yet to let go of Laura’s hand. _I’m definitely not complaining about that last part._

Carmilla wasn’t just a pretty face but also sweet, funny and a great listener. Or at least she pretended to be a great listener as Laura explained in detail her history with Danny and her reason’s for wanting to go back home for the wedding.

“So, your brother stole your girlfriend? That’s kind of a dick move.”

“Not exactly. We never officially dated.” Laura admitted.

“Hey, sucking face in the back of a library sounds like an awesome date to me.” Laura laughs out loud which makes Carmilla smile. Carmilla was nervous this entire week was going to be an absolute shit show. She was slowly changing her opinion on that. Sure, Laura was a bit intense at times and a little all over the place but Carmilla found that to be part of her charm. Sure, it helps that Carmilla finds Laura to be completely adorable. _Okay, adorable is for puppies_ , _Carm!_ Carmilla quickly corrects herself. She finds Laura to be one of the most attractive women she’s come across in a long time. Not just attractive for her looks but the entire package. Smart, confident, when she’s not busy stumbling over herself, witty and a complete mystery that Carmilla found herself becoming more and more interested in unraveling. _Okay, she’s really fucking hot if I’m being completely honest._

A sudden jolt in the plane’s movement makes Laura grip Carmilla’s hand even tighter. Carmilla doesn’t seem to mind. She squeezes Laura’s hand back and Laura relaxes again.

“So, you’re an art teacher, huh? I bet your male students would take an interest in your former career path.” Laura immediately wants to smack herself in the face. _What the actual fuck, Laura!_ Laura dares herself to look at Carmilla after her stupid comment but is surprised to see her reaction is more of a humorous one rather than being insult. Laure sighs in relief.

“Funny! I do home lessons. I work for a creep that takes way too much of a cut but he’s discreet about my past, so it works for me.” Carmilla admits. Laura nods in response, too afraid she’ll end up putting her foot in her mouth for the millionth time this trip.

“Are you always this nervous?” Carmilla asks after several minutes of silence.

“No, Never. I just haven’t been home in a long time. It’s turning into the bumbling idiot I used to be,” Laura confesses.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you’re a bumbling idiot at all.” Laura looks up at Carmilla again, unsure if she is being serious or just lying to make her feel better. Carmilla gives her small smile before looking away.

“Hey, sorry if I was acting like a total bitch when we first met. I was in a bad mood to begin with that day. It had nothing to do with you.”

“Really? Because if a complete stranger requested that I attend her brother’s wedding posing as her lover just to piss off her family, I might have reacted the same way.” _Lover? Really? When do you ever use that fucking word?? You are completely hopeless! Just stop talking please. In fact, cut your tongue out and mail it home to LA so you aren’t allowed to use it for the week. Wait. Maybe not your tongue. LAURA!_

Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh at Laura’s confession.

“Although you do make a good point, it really wasn’t you. Girlfriend troubles.” Laura’s ears seem to perk up at the mention of a girlfriend.

“Girlfriend?” Laura asks before she could stop herself.

“Yeah. That doesn’t bother you does it? Don’t worry, it doesn’t mean I’m going to hit on you. Unless you want me to.” Carmilla gives Laura a wink. Laura lets out breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. _She’s kidding Laura. Calm down. No, this girl might just be the death of me by the end of the week._

“No, it doesn’t bother me at all. I guess I just didn’t expect that.”

“Why because you think I fuck men for money?” Carmilla is definitely a blunt woman.

“Oh God, that’s not.. I didn’t mean.. that came out completely wrong!” Laura quickly tries to backtrack before Carmilla thinks she is a total judgmental asshole. Carmilla laughs at Laura’s nervousness.

“Laura, relax. I know you didn’t mean it like that. Besides, I had a strict ‘woman only’ policy. So technically I was fucking women for money.” Carmilla winks at Laura again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? I’m not. I’m not proud of it but I’m also not ashamed of it either. I was young and it afforded me to be able to do a lot of things I wouldn’t have otherwise been able to.” Laura nods. Carmilla can tell this conversation is making Laura slightly uncomfortable.

“How about we talk about something else?” Carmilla says in an attempt to get Laura to relax again.

“Yes please,” Laura is quick to respond with. Carmilla can’t help but laugh. _Oh yeah, she’s fucking adorable. I might be in trouble this week._

Carmilla and Laura spent the remainder of the flight and the hour car ride to Laura’s parents house getting to know little details about each other. Laura could not help but be worried that this relationship would not be believable since the two girls were complete strangers just this morning. Yet, it had only been half a day and they both felt like they had known each other for much longer. They were both pleasantly surprised in just how much they had in common. Laura’s true self was beginning to come back out the more she got to know the fascinating woman beside her. _Peace out Laura Ilene! I told you, you’re dead to me! I want this woman to know Laura Fucking Hollis! Not the person I used to be._

Carmilla could tell Laura’s nerves began to return the moment they pulled up to Laura’s parents’ home. Carmilla turns the car off but Laura makes no move to get out of the car. Laura looks up at the house through the closed window. She looks as if she is about to bolt and head for the hills. Carmilla reaches over and rubs along the top of Laura’s back. This time Laura doesn’t tense up at the touch. This time she relaxes into it.

“Are you ready for this?” Carmilla asks. She knows the answer.

“Actually, I have the urge to go climb in my tree house and hide like I used to do when I was a kid. My parents are both afraid of heights. It worked out to my advantage when I was in trouble.” Laura found herself laughing at her memories of her sticking her tongue out at her parents while they yelled at her from down below, unable to do anything about it.

“Come on. You look like the type of girl that likes to get a rise out of people. Let’s go piss off some uptight hillbillies, eat some crappy wedding food, get drunk and get the hell out of here.” Laura looks over at Carmilla and can’t help but smile.

“You’re amazing.” Laura blurts out before she can stop herself.

“I know.” Carmilla jokes. Laura rolls her eyes.

“And modest too!” Laura jokes back before finally opening the car door and stepping out into the driveway. Carmilla grabs Laura’s bag from the trunk, hands it to her before taking her own out and slamming the trunk shut. Laura heads up to the large house. Carmilla follows closely behind. Laura hesitates for a moment before knocking on the door. Carmilla reaches for Laura’s hand like it’s a normal thing to do now. Laura’s dad opens the door a few moments later. His eyes widen. A huge smile appears on his face.

“Hi Daddy.” Sherman pulls his daughter into a giant bear hug, pulling the small girl up off her feet.

“There’s my little girl. Getting a bit too little actually! Don’t they feed you in the big city?"

“Oh stop. I eat plenty.” Laura says as her Dad puts her back down on the front step.

“I’m so happy you decided to come.” Sherman looks at Carmilla

“And who do we have here?”

“I’m sorry, dad this is Carmilla. Carmilla this is my dad, Sherman Hollis."

“Nice to meet you Mr. Hollis. Laura talks about you all the time.” Not a lie. Laura did talk about her father for a lot of the flight. Carmilla could tell that the two were very close despite Sherman not being Laura’s biological father. Carmilla disliked Laura’s mother already and she had yet to meet her.

“Call me Sherman please. Let me help you with your bags.”

“Thank you.” Sherman picks up some of the bags and helps the girls carry them inside 

“Your mother has been in the kitchen all day preparing for a small get together later. Kirsh, Sarah Jane and Will will be here. The others will be here later this week.”

“Oh goody.” Carmilla elbows Laura in the side playfully. They walk inside and Sherman puts the bags down on the floor.

“Honey, Laura is here.” Ilene, Laura’s mother, walks out into the foyer to meet them.

“Hello mother.”

“Darling, so nice to see you. Ah, and I see you've brought a friend. I’m glad. Kirsh was afraid you’d be bringing one of your celebrity boyfriends just to take the spotlight off of his big day. I’m glad you have more class than that.”

Laura cringes at the 'boyfriend' reference. She looks as though she wants to hit her mother. Carmilla picks up on it right away. She slips her arm through Laura's.

“Hi. We haven't met yet. I'm Carmilla,” Carmilla pauses to hold out her hand to the older woman with the resting bitch face.

“Laura’s finance.” Carmilla finishes. Laura’s mother looks at Carmilla for a moment then looks at Laura. Laura tries to hide her shock with a grin. Carmilla grabs onto Laura’s hand. Laura’s mother looks for a sign that this is a cruel joke. Ilene observes the ring on Carmilla’s left ring finger. She faints. Laura looks at the scene before her in utter disbelief.

“Class is overrated, I guess,” Laura states, unsure of what else to say. Carmilla laughs.  
Laura looks up at her dad with a a grin and a shoulder shrug. Sherman smiles but Laura can tell that he isn't sure what to make of what just happened. Laura’s mother starts waking up from her short unexpected nap on the foyer floor. Laura and Sherman help her to her feet. She seems out of it for a moment but then remembers what just happened. She clears her throat.

”I should check the oven...” Ilene blurts out before walking away down the hall. Sherman shakes his head.

"I'm sure you girls want to relax before everyone comes over later. Your old room is open. I’ll bring your bags up for you.”

“We’ll get them dad. You should probably go check on her.” Sherman nods. He pulls Laura in for another quick hug.

“I’m really glad you’re home.” Laura knows he means that with all his heart.

“Lead the way.” Carmilla gestures with her hand.

Laura and Carmilla grab their bags and head up the stairs to Laura’s bedroom. Carmilla is somewhat shocked at what she sees behind the bedroom door after Laura opens it. It’s a disgustingly pink and girly bedroom. A set of french doors lead to another exit to the room, presumably to an outside area. It's a pretty room... for a five year old. Carmilla hasn’t known Laura for that long but from what she did know, this room is NOT Laura. Laura drops her bags on the floor, shuts the door and leans back against it. Carmilla turns to look at her to make sure she’s alright.

“Sorry, that was totally on a whim. Too much?" Carmilla asks suddenly feeling guilty that Laura’s mother’s first impression of her made the woman faint. Laura bursts out laughing. A beautiful, loud and genuine laugh. Laura slams her hand over her own mouth to quiet herself.

“Are you kidding me? That was priceless! Wait, you didn’t have that planned? What’s with the ring?” Laura finally asks as if her curiosity gets the better of her and she no longer cares if she is being nosy.

“That would be the girlfriend troubles I mentioned.”

“Oh. So, fiancé then?” Carmilla shrugs.

“Kind of. Not sure I’m ready for that though. I love her but I don’t know if I’m in love with her, you know?”

“Can’t say that I do, no. I am relationship repellent.” Laura laughs to herself before walking over to the bed and falling backwards onto it.

“No, this room is relationship repellent, Laura.” Laura can’t help but laugh as she watches Carmilla survey every inch of her childhood bedroom. “I’ve never seen so much pink in one area in my entire life.”

“My darling daughter, if you’re not a princess there will be no Prince Charming,” Laura mocks her mother’s proper 'southern woman' accent. Carmilla laughs at Laura’s perfect impression of her mother.

“How did she feel when you told her you’d much rather be the prince charming in this story?" Carmilla jokes.

“She prayed. A lot.”

“Your dad seems great.”

“He is. He has to be a saint to still be with that woman after all she did."

“Have you ever met your real dad?”

“Once. And let’s just say that our house wasn’t the only one with an overused housewife, I mean, washing machine.

“Ouch,” Carmilla genuinely feels bad for the pretty brown-haired girl.

“Yeah. I met a few of my ‘other’ brothers and sisters too. They weren’t much better than the foul offspring I was raised with. I never really fit in anywhere. Guess I was meant to walk this world alone.” Laura laughs at her own admission.

“Have you been hanging out with actors too long or are you being dramatically serious?” Carmilla asks.

Laura gives Carmilla a look. She walks into the closet and starts fiddling around with something. Carmilla raises her eyebrows and watches the younger girl closely. Laura hits the wall just right and knocks out a piece of it. She pulls out a yearbook and large wooden box. Laura brings the items over and plops down on the bed.

“Wait, if we’re going to do this. We need something to take the edge off.” Laura jumps off the bed and heads for the bedroom door.

“Do what?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be my girlfriend, so you’ll need to know what you’re getting yourself into.” Laura snorts, pulls the door open and disappears down the hallway. Carmilla is left alone to figure out just what the hell she has gotten herself into with this amazingly gorgeous but obviously crazy woman. Carmilla drums her fingers against the bed post. She waits. A few moments later she hears clinging glass along with heavy footsteps. Laura reappears at the bedroom door with a bottle of Whiskey and two small glasses. She kicks the door shut with her foot. Carmilla watches as Laura places the two glass on the nightstand before pouring a generous amount into each. She hands one over to Carmilla before sitting down on the bed up against the headboard. She pats the empty bed next to her. Carmilla gives her a look before joining her on the bed.

A couple of hours and a half a bottle of Whiskey later, Carmilla and Laura sit on the bed in a comfortable silence. Laura had spent the previous few hours giving Carmilla a detailed glimpse into her younger years. Carmilla now understood why Laura was uncomfortable and sometimes downright spastic around her family members. Carmilla takes another long sip of her drink.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” Laura responds. She takes a sip of her own drink and laughs.

“I’d give you a detailed story of my past, but you can buy it online on several websites.” Carmilla jokes. Laura looks at Carmilla with a raised eyebrow until she seems to realize that Carmilla had meant by that.

“Oooooh.” Laura takes another really long sip of her drink. Loud voices come from outside the french doors which thankfully breaks up the silence in the room.

“I suppose we should make an appearance downstairs. I’m sure half of my family is here by now.” Laura admits even though she has been thoroughly enjoying her alone time with her new… friend? Laura wasn’t sure what she was supposed to call her now. They weren’t exactly strangers anymore since Carmilla now knew more about her than ninety percent of her family members. Maybe they could be friends, Laura thought to herself with a small smile.

“Speaking of which,” Carmilla starts before climbing off the bed to give Laura a comfortable distance before continuing. “Do we have any rules for the week?”

“Rules?” Laura asks unsure of what Carmilla is talking about.

“Yeah rules. We’re supposed to be ‘involved’, right? What are you cool with? What are you not cool with? Are you going to freak out if I try to hold your hand in front of your family?” Carmilla questions. Most people wouldn’t ask but given the situation Carmilla figured it would be a nice gesture.

“Are you asking for consent to hold my hand?” Laura asks with a grin.

“A little old fashion I know.. Maybe a little..” Laura cuts her off before she’s able to finish.

“Sexy.” Laura finishes. _Oh no, you did not just let that come out of your mouth!_ Carmilla laughs at the struggle she knows is going on inside that pretty little head of Laura’s. Laura gets off the bed as if suddenly the room is two small for the both of them.

“What about kissing?” _Bomb dropped._

“Huh?” _Dear in headlights._

“You heard me.”

“I honestly hadn’t given that much thought,” Laura admits. The thought of kissing Carmilla floods her mind. She couldn’t lie, it’s not that she hadn’t thought about that once or twice since they had met. Laura, on more than one occasion, found herself fixated on those perfect lips and wondering how soft they would be and what she would taste like. She just hadn’t considered that would be something that would need to occur for this to seem believable.

“Well you probably should just in case it happens. I don’t really feel like getting smacked in the face even if it’s by a beautiful woman.” _Did she just call me beautiful?_ Laura nods. Laura gets the door halfway open before a soft hand moves on top of hers on the door. Laura looks back but she has zero time to react. Those soft lips she had just been fantasizing about were now pressed up against her own in the doorway of her childhood bedroom. _This is more action you’ve gotten living in this room for 18 years!_ She tasted like a mixture of cherry Chapstick and Whiskey, which was a heavenly combination.

The kiss didn’t last long but it was enough to make Laura stumble backward slightly. She was sure that Carmilla must be able to hear the loud pounding in her chest. _Laura, you’ve kissed girls before! Not like this. This girl was something entirely different._ When Laura finally opens her eyes, Carmilla is standing there looking back at her with a satisfied smile.

“Well I didn’t get hit so I’ll take that as consent from here on out.” Carmilla laughs and walks by the flustered shorter girl. Laura took a moment to regain her composure before following Carmilla out of the room. _Big trouble._


	3. Sweet home North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla meets the family, which goes better than expected and Laura needs a cold shower, which was NOT expected. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this out earlier this week but was struggling a bit with this Chapter so I spent a little more time on it. Hope it worked out!  
> Thanks to everyone for reading and all the nice comments! Makes me smile!

A loud obnoxious ring-tone blares from Carmilla’s pocket as the two girls reach the bottom of the stairway. Carmilla pulls the annoying device out and groans as she looks at the screen. She pauses and look at Laura.

“I should take this.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen continuing to get drunk before we go outside.” Carmilla nods, steps to the front door and picks up the phone before stepping out.

“Hey Shell, no it’s fine” And with that she closes the door behind her. Laura assumes it’s Carmilla’s girlfriend by the change in tone in her voice. She pushes away the small pang of jealously before heading down the hall and into the kitchen.

Laura breathes a sigh of relief when she finds the kitchen empty. Voices echo from outside of the kitchen doors. Laura walks to the window to take a look at what is going on. The scene outside is enough to make her mood sink. There are about twenty people outside in her parent’s backyard, including her parents, Kirsch, her sister Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane’s three children, her oldest brother Will, a few people she doesn’t recognize and…. Danny. Laura takes a deep breath. Her eyes float to the small bottles of champagne lining the counter about six deep and ten across. The note placed up against the bottles reads ‘for Friday night, do NOT TOUCH’. Laura crumbles up the paper, tosses it in the sink and pops open a bottle. She holds the bottle up in a toast to the window, laughs and takes a long swig. She almost chokes when she’s caught by someone walking in through the back door. _Danny_. Danny pauses when her eyes meet Laura’s.

“Laura.”

“Danny, hey.” Laura tries to hide the champagne bottle behind her back. Danny looks at the counter and laughs.

“Your mom is going to kill you.”

“Pretty sure she tried that a few times when I was a kid. I survived.” Laura laughs at her own joke before taking another sip out of the bottle. She offers it to Danny. Danny nods, steps closer to Laura and takes the bottle. Danny looks Laura up and down. She smiles. Laura gives her a look.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just been a while. You don’t even look like the same person.”

“That was sort of the point.”

“You look great, Laura.” Danny hands the bottle back to Laura, which she is quick to finish off. She pouts when the bottle is empty.

“I think I need a something a little bit stronger.” Laura walks on the other side of the kitchen island, leans down and come back up with a bottle of Whisky. She pours a small glass for herself.

“I hope this isn’t weird for you. I mean, we’re glad you’re here.” Laura almost chokes on her drink at Danny’s words.

“Danny, my brother doesn’t want me here. Don’t even pretend otherwise. I know it. It’s fine.”

“I wanted you here.” Danny admits. Laura becomes visibly nervous which doesn’t go unnoticed by the person who had been watching the scene unfold from the hallway leading into the kitchen.

“There you are, cupcake.” Carmilla says as she walks into the kitchen. She walks up to Laura and pulls her in for a kiss that may have lasted a little too long for having a captive audience. Laura doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, nerves were not something she was feeling at the moment. Danny clears her throat. Laura turns her head to look at Danny but Carmilla doesn’t let her go from the embrace. She slips her arms around Laura and holds her from behind.

“Carm, this is Danny. Danny this is Carmilla, my…”

“Fiancée.” Danny finishes for Laura. _Wow. We’ve been here for four hours. My mom’s big gossip mouth is on point today!_ “I heard. I’m very happy for you. I’m glad you found someone that deserves you.” Danny smiles but there is a slight hint of sadness behind her eyes.

“I don’t know if I would go that far. I don’t think anyone deserves her to be honest. I just got lucky that she decided to put up with my shit for the rest of our lives.” Carmilla winks at Laura when she looks back at her. _Wow. She’s good._ Laura smiles.

“You might regret that when you meet the rest of my family which we should probably go do.” Laura jokes.

“I just came in to use the bathroom. I’ll see you guys outside.”

“Really nice meeting you.” Carmilla lies with a smile on her face. Carmilla has already pegged the large tree trunk of a redhead as a closet case who is only with Laura’s brother because she doesn’t have the guts to be with the person she really wants. _Laura._ Carmilla takes Laura’s hand as they head outside. The door slams a little loud behind them causing all the folks in the backyard to look their way. Laura’s hand instantly tightens around Carmilla’s. Carmilla gives Laura’s hand a reassuring squeeze back. Kirsch and Will stand around the outside bar with two of Kirsch’s beefcake looking friends, Laura’s parents are at the grill and her sister is playing in the large inground pool with her three kids.

“Yo. Who invited the hotties??” Kevin, one of Kirsch’s college bros asks, practically drooling. Will makes a disgusted face and smacks his brother’s friend in the back of the head.

“That’s my baby sister, dude. Show some respect.”

“Laura?? No way! Dude, she’s fucking smoking!” Kirsch’s friend Jason exclaims, causing Will to hit him as well.

“Don’t even think about it.” Will warns.

“Who is the chick with her? Damn! I call dibs.” Kevin and Jason continue to argue about which one of the idiots gets to hit on Carmilla. Kirsch rolls his eyes.

“Good luck with that. She’s ‘with’ Laura.” Will explains. Kevin and Jason look confused. A few moments pass, and they still look confused. Will groans. Kirsch laughs from behind the bar.

“She doesn’t want what you have to offer.” Will attempts to further explain the situation in a way that his younger brother’s friends will understand. That also doesn’t seem to register.

“Dude, she’s gay.” Kirsch blurts out. Bluntness usually works with less than average intelligence. It takes a few moments but they both finally come around with an ‘oooooh’.

“That’s hot.” Kevin says with a huge grin. Kirsch rolls his eyes again and begins to make another drink. Laura and Carmilla make their way over to the bar since it seems like the best place to start in an uncomfortable situation. Kirsch clears his throat to warn his friends of their approach. The bros end their conversation and quickly acknowledge the presence of the younger girls.

“Hey Laura.”

“Sup Laura.” Carmilla rolls her eyes. _Smooth, jackasses._

“Hey Stranger.” Will gives his little sister a big hug.

“Hey Will. Will, this is Carmilla, Carm, Will.”

“Great to meet you.” Will holds his hand out to Carmilla, which she shakes with a smile. Laura had prepped Carmilla on her siblings while on the airplane. Will was her oldest brother, the first born, put on a pedestal, type but he wasn’t an asshole about it. He and Laura were not close because of the age gap between the two but she didn’t have any resentment towards him like some of the others.

Sarah Jane and her twin sister Natalie came next down the bloodline. Each of the sisters took the path their mom envisioned for the two girls. Married with little monsters of their own. Unfortunately, Sarah Jane didn’t quite live up to expectations when she filed for divorce the previous year. Her husband was a lying, cheating criminal bastard but at the end of the day that was apparently better; getting a divorce than being queer. Yes, Laura’s mother is THAT person. Sarah Jane and Laura grew closer after the divorce. Laura couldn’t physically be there for her sister, but even 2500 miles away she was Sarah Janes emotional rock during that time period and has been ever since.

Natalie, on the other hand, has the perfect husband and children. Laura thinks it’s all a facade but doesn’t care enough to find out if there is any truth behind her speculations. Next are Michael and David. Laura didn’t have much to tell Carmilla about those two. They were never really mean to Laura growing up. They just sort of pretended she didn’t exist. And then there is Kirsch. Carmilla hated him before she even met him. Kirsch appears to take joy in shitting on anything and everything that makes his sister happy.

“Hey Hollywood.” Kirsch comes out from behind the bar and gives Laura a half assed hug.

He pinches Laura’s side. “Uh oh. You looks like you’re filling out again,” Kirsch jokes with his little sister but Laura isn’t laughing. _God, I hate you._ Carmilla absent mindedly clenches her first.

“Kirsch, leave your sister alone!” Sherman yells over from his position at the grill.

“What, I was kidding.” Kirsch shrugs his shoulders.

“You must be Kirsch. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Carmilla states flatly.

“All good, I hope.” Kirsch finishes his statement with a wink. He holds out his hand for Carmilla to shake which she does.

“Nope.” Carmilla winks back and lets his hand go. Laura can’t help but laugh. Kirsch frowns and returns to his place behind the bar. Kevin and Jason stand there looking at Carmilla and Laura with creepy smiles on their faces. Carmilla clears her throat to get Laura’s attention.

“Sorry, Carm, this is Kevin and Jason. They’ve been friends with Kirsch since they were born. Guys, this is Carmilla.”

“Hey.”

“Sup, girl?” Kevin elbows his friend in the side. He smiles at Carmilla. She smiles back while trying to hold back the bile rising in her throat. Carmilla looks at Laura who seems to be distracted by what her mother is doing.

“Go talk to her.” Carmilla says quietly while leaning in close to Laura’s ear. Laura turns her head so the dude squad can’t hear her.

“I’m not leaving you alone with them.”

“I’ll be fine, Laura. Trust me.” Laura nods, squeezes her hand and walks off towards her mom. Laura knows her mom sees her walking over, but she pretends not to, instead she takes a tray of food and walks away from the grill area. Laura follows, her mood dropping even further. Ilene’s mood also seems to drop the moment she sees her daughter cautiously walking over to her. Ilene shoves the tray on the table and starts throwing the hors d'oeuvres onto a plate.

“Your friend seems nice.” Of course Laura’s mom is going to pretend Carmilla is just a friend and not that they are an engaged couple. Laura rolls her eyes. _Yes, it’s true but she should be respectful of the lie!_

“Can we not do this, mom? I know you don’t want me here and that’s fine.” Ilene stops what she’s doing to finally look at Laura.

“I don’t have a problem with you being here, dear. It’s what your father wanted. I do, however, have a problem with you flaunting your lifestyle while in my home.”

“Mom. I was gay in high school. Nothing has changed. Except for maybe my hair color, weight, paycheck and I can totally get better looking girlfriends now.” It was meant to be a joke to lighten the mood but of course Ilene wasn’t the least bit amused.

“What that supposed to be funny?”

“Yes, actually.” Sherman walks over with a plate of hamburgers, his presence lightening the tension but only slightly. He kisses Laura on the cheek while walking by.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Alright kids! Time to eat!” Sherman yells across the yard. Laura is thankful she no longer has to continue this conversation with her mother. Sarah Janes youngest daughter, Emily, spots Laura as soon as she gets out of the pool. She makes a bee line for Laura.

“Auntie Laura! Mommy, it’s auntie Laura!” Laura had become the cool aunt over the years to Sarah Janes’ youngest child. Granted, their relationship was built on a Skype connection, but it still meant the world to Laura. Emily practically jumps in Laura’s arms as she approaches. She’s still soaked from the pool, but Laura doesn’t seem to mind as she picks the young girl up and hugs her tight.

“Who are you and what have you done with Emmie!?” Laura asks pretending not to be strong enough to hold the girl in her arms.

“It’s me, auntie. I swear.”

“No way. It can’t be.” Laura’s mother looks annoyed by the interaction. Ilene wasn’t exactly the fun-loving affectionate type while Laura was growing up. Laura assumes it’s a hint of jealousy from the older woman. Carmilla strolls over with the rest of the group that had been at the bar and joins Laura at the table.

“And who do we have here?” Carmilla asks. Emily gives Carmilla a big cheesy smile.

“Carm, this is my niece Emily. Emily this is Carmilla.” Laura doesn’t feel the need to explain to a seven-year-old who exactly Carmilla is.

“Are you my aunt’s girlfriend?” Emily asks causing Ilene to choke mid-sip on her sweet tea. Ilene glares at Sarah Jane as she approaches the table area with her other two children.

“What? It’s 2019 mom, she knows what a girlfriend is.” Sarah Jane laughs at her mom’s disgusted look. She gives her younger sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a cracker and shoving it into her mouth. Carmilla giggles. _Oh, I like this one._

“I want a girlfriend when I grow up.” Emily says unexpectedly. Laura laughs loudly.

“Sarah Jane, what are you teaching these kids?”

“She’s seven ma, last week she wanted to be a unicorn when she grows up, the week before she wanted a penis.” Sarah Janes states with a mouth full of food. Sarah Jane looks at Carmilla and holds her hand out to her. “Sorry, bad manners. I’m SJ. Southern Catholic divorce’ with three young children. It’s great to meet you. Welcome to the family. Run.” _Mental note. Laura’s sister is fucking wonderful._

The night progressed without further incidence, well if you don’t include Laura’s moms’ snarky remarks through dinner, Kirsch’s overbearing lovey dovey public grossness with Danny and the two college bros still thinking they had a chance to get into Carmilla’s pants. Now sitting by the fire, the food was long gone, everyone stuffed to the brim and ready to pass out at quarter of ten. All of Danny’s family members had left hours ago, along with Will. Laura’s parents had excused themselves about an hour ago leaving just Carmilla sitting out back with Danny, Kirsch, Sarah Jane, Laura and Emily. Laura was fast sleep on the comfy couch with Emily sleeping curled up beside her. Carmilla couldn’t help but smile from the other end of the couch where she sits with her feet up. She hadn’t pictured Laura in this light. Of course, they had just met, and she had a lot more to learn about the beautiful tiny creature. But this, this gave Carmilla a warm feeling inside her stomach. It was fucking adorable how much the little girl cared for Laura. Sarah Jane must have noticed Carmilla staring at the sleeping duo.

“It started when she was four…” Sarah Jane started from her relaxed position on the outdoor recliner across from Laura and Emily. Danny and Kirsch, who are talking amongst themselves about boring wedding crap, sit at the table a few feet away. Carmilla nurses her last drink of the night. “She saw Laura on TV and it was all over. Emmie had to know everything about her ‘famous aunt’.” Sarah Jane says with admiration in her words unlike her condescending younger brother who seems to take every opportunity to throw Laura’s status in her face like it’s a joke.

“I think it’s adorable.” Carmilla admits with a warm smile.

“Surprisingly, Laura did too. I figured she would be annoyed by it because of her busy lifestyle but she always makes time for Emmie. She calls her every day now even if it’s just to say goodnight. My mother didn’t exactly breed us for close and loving relationships but Laura, Laura is different. She’s special.”

“She sure is.”

“She’s special alright, special like…” Kirsch isn’t able to finish his childish comment before Danny clamps her hand over his mouth. She shakes her head at him. 

“You’re such a tool sometimes. Are sure you and Natalie aren’t really twins instead of her and I?”

“You wish.”

“I do, actually.” Sarah Jane counters annoyed by her younger brother. “And on that note. I think it’s time to get this little girl to bed.” Sarah Jane gets out of the recliner and scoops the sleeping child up into her arms. Laura shifts in her sleep at the loss of the little human beside her.

“I guess I should get this one to bed as well.”

“It was great to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be seeing more of each other this week.”

“Look forward to it.”

“I guess we should head inside too.” Danny states before standing up and pulling Kirsch up with her. “Good night, Carmilla.”

“Y’all have a good night now.” Carmilla smiles amusing herself with the fake southern accent that came out. Kirsch nods without saying anything. He follows Danny and his sister inside the house. Carmilla looks over at Laura again. She looks so peaceful. Carmilla hates to wake her up but with the size of the mosquitos out on this swampy southern night, she didn’t want to leave Laura outside overnight. Carmilla inches over to Laura and begins rubbing Laura’s arm. Laura smiles in her sleep. Carmilla has to giggle at the cuteness. She gives Laura’s arm another nudge, this time putting a little effort in to finally wake up the sleeping beauty. Laura looks up at her with sleepy eyes.

“What time is it?”

“Almost 10:30. You fell asleep.” Laura sits up straight looking apologetic.

“I’m so sorry! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked entirely too cute curled up with your couch buddy. I didn’t have the heart.” Laura’s face lit up at the mention of her niece.

“Still. You shouldn’t have to deal with my family on your own.”

“I did alright. Come on, let's go inside before we’re both eaten alive.” Laura raises an eyebrow causing Carmilla go chuckle. _Mosquitos Laura, she’s talking about the mosquitos!_ Carmilla holds out her hand to Laura, which she accepts with a shy smile. The house is quiet when they enter it. The girls make their way upstairs and into Laura’s bedroom. The door closes behind them. And that’s when things get awkward. Laura’s empty bed stars back at her, mocking her. _Shit._

Laura returns from the bathroom she had disappeared into nearly ten minutes ago. Carmilla and Laura had spent the last five minutes before that arguing over sleeping arrangements. Well, Carmilla was arguing about it. She insisted on sleeping on the floor after Laura became visibly nervous as she stared at the empty bed for entirely too long. The bed wasn’t a single, but it certainly wasn’t large either. The full size bed looked just big enough to hold the two of them with a foot or so in between. Laura had never slept in a bed with a beautiful woman without the intention of something more happening. Actually, neither had Carmilla. Carmilla just chose not to think about it as much as Laura.

Laura glances at Carmilla from the bathroom doorway. She’s laying on the bed looking extremely attractive in a pair of black glasses, black tank top and silk pajama shorts. Laura suddenly wishes Carmilla had decided to wear more clothing to bed. She looks down at her own outfit in slight regret. Ratty old t-shirt and baggy cotton pants. _Oh yeah, I’m hot like that._ Laura shuts the bathroom light off and quietly lays down on the bed as close to the edge as she can get without falling off.

Laura stares up at the ceiling as if there is something interesting up there. Carmilla glances over from her book. She puts the book down on her chest.

“Are you sure you don’t mind sharing the bed?” Laura is startled by Carmilla’s voice in what was a completely silent room.

“Uh. No, why would you think I would mind?”

“No reason” Carmilla laughs, picks up her book and returns to reading. The room is silent for a few more minutes before Laura decides to ask the question that she has been thinking about since their kiss this morning. _Twice. She has kissed you twice now._

“Does your girlfriend know what you’re doing this week?”

“You’ve been holding onto that question since this morning, haven’t you?” Carmilla asks without looking away from her book.

“Maybe.”

“Yes, she does.” Laura sighs in relief. She has been thinking about the kiss this morning all day. Yes, this isn’t real. Yes, it’s just an act but Laura suddenly found herself a big fan of acting. _Specifically, the kissing part. I like that part a lot._ But she also feels guilty because Carmilla has a girlfriend. _Fiancée, Laura._

“We’re on a break until and I quote ‘I get my fucking head out of my ass and figure out what I want.’” Carmilla adds.

“Ouch.”

“It’s fine. Honestly, I’m not really good at the whole relationship thing. I never have been. She’s probably better off without me.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Laura starts before she can stop herself. Carmilla looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “I mean. I’ve only known you for like a day and a half, so my opinion probably doesn’t mean much.” Carmilla doesn’t speak. She waits for Laura to continue.

“I’ve seen you do more for a stranger in a single day than some people have done for me in my entire life. I think your girlfriend is lucky to have you in her life.” Laura finishes hoping she hasn’t said too much. Carmilla opens her mouth to respond a couple of times but nothing comes out. Laura shuts down. _Fuck._

“So, good night then.” Laura turns over, shuts her light off and pretends to go to sleep. She’s not sleeping though. Nope. She is staring at the wall beating herself up. What she doesn’t know is that Carmilla is going the same exact thing. She mouths the word ‘fuck’ before putting her book down, shutting off the light on her side and facing the opposite way.

“Good night, Laura.” It was going to be a long sleepless night.

The next day Laura decided it would be a good idea for the two girls to venture out by themselves. She spent the day showing Carmilla all around the town she grew up in. Carmilla knows Laura doesn’t exactly have the greatest memories of her younger years here but she thinks it’s adorable how excited the younger girl gets while showing her familiar places. In all honesty, it was nice just spending the day together without the added pressure of prying eyes. They could just be Laura and Carmilla.

They had done a great job of avoiding Laura’s family the entire day. Once they returned to the house, everyone else had already retired to their respective sleeping quarters. Carmilla breathed a sigh of relief. Laura had been in a great mood all day and she didn’t want to see that ruined by her immature jealous brother or her evil mother. Carmilla decided to go outside on the porch area overlooking the pool while Laura got ready for bed in the bathroom.

Laura walks out on the porch dressed in a long silk robe that is tied at the waist. Carmilla is leaning against the railing looking out into the backyard. She doesn't appear to have heard Laura step outside. Laura leans up against the door and watches Carmilla for a few long moments. Laura thought Carmilla was very attractive from the first time she met her but the more she gets to know the dark-haired girl, the more that attraction is evolving into something else entirely. _Oh no, your thoughts aren't going there right now!_ Laura walks out and leans against the railing looking the opposite direction as Carmilla.

"It's beautiful here."

"It's hot as hell here." Laura counters.

"Yeah that too. I meant your parents’ house. Seems like a nice place to have grown up. Much different than growing up in a big city at least. The city makes people cold."

"It was good when it was just me and my dad hanging out together."

"You two are really close huh?"

"He never treated me different. He was the one person that should have but never did. I was his daughter."

"He's a good man."

"He is."

"Your mom on the other hand..." Carmilla teases. She pushes Laura's shoulder with her own trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on." Carmilla grabs Laura's hand and leads her down the stairs to where the pool is. Before Laura can say anything Carmilla begins taking her shorts off. Laura isn't sure if she should look away but regardless her eyes protested and stayed trained on Carmilla.

"What are you doing?" Laura questions, eyes widening.

"Going swimming. Come on."

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"I highly doubt you’re naked under there."

"How do you know?" Laura teases not expecting the reaction she receives. Carmilla pauses then walks over to stand in front of Laura, a mischievous look in her eyes. She begins slowly untying the knot on Laura’s robe. Laura freezes. Carmilla is certain Laura forgot how to breath which made this act even more entertaining for her. Carmilla pushes Laura's robe open slowly, her hands grazing the soft skin on each side of Laura's stomach. It's brief contact but enough to get Laura to exhale the breath she had been holding. Carmilla wins that round. She laughs, pulling her own shirt off and dives into the pool. Laura is thankful for the personal space. Laura walks over and sits down at the edge of the pool, not bothering to close her robe back up. _Two can play this game_. Laura, of course, isn’t naked underneath the robe but she’s close to it in just a sports bra and short tight shorts. She dips her legs in the pool and relaxes back on her palms.

"What are you doing? Get in here. It feels great." Carmilla yells from the middle of the pool.

"No thanks. You have fun. I'm not a big swimmer."

"You grew up with this in your back yard and you don't swim, what's wrong with you?”

"Fat girls don't swim, they sink."

Carmilla swims over to Laura. She puts her hands on the edge of the pool on both sides of Laura before pushing herself up to be eye level with her. Unfortunately for Laura and her already aroused state from earlier, Carmilla’s wet half naked body is now right between her own legs.

"You really need to get over this. Look at yourself. You're fucking gorgeous. The past doesn't matter. Only the present."

"Thank you." Laura says shyly.

"Don't thank me. You did the work, although I think you were a cutie in high school too.” Carmilla winks and splashes back down into the poor. _Yes. Cold water. Need more._

"I never learned how to swim." Laura admits a few moments later. 

"Really?"

"Really." Carmilla swims back over to the edge where Laura sits.

"It's really not that hard. Come here." Carmilla holds out her hand for Laura to take.

"Nooo… No no no. I’m good."

"Trust me." Laura gulps. She hesitates for a moment before taking Carmilla’s hand. Carmilla pulls her down into the water and holds onto her. Laura begins to panic almost immediately.

“Hey, hey, Laura. It’s okay. Put your legs around my waist. I got you.” Laura quickly does what she’s told. _Best and worst idea ever!_ She starts to relax as Carmilla moves around the pool with Laura attached to her waist.

"Can I make a confession?" Carmilla asks. Laura looks intrigued yet nervous. She nods.

"I knew who you were when I met you that first day. In my former life, we knew a lot of the same people. You're very popular and respected in what you do. You're not that girl anymore, Laura. Don't let those people make you feel like it."

"I'm trying. Being here makes me uneasy."

"Maybe I can help you relax." An audible gulp come from Laura's throat. They end up floating back to the edge of the pool. Carmilla doesn't move away though. She puts both hands against the pool on each side of Laura. Carmilla runs her finger along one of Laura's shoulders, across her chest and to the other shoulder. She kisses Laura softly on the neck. Laura's breathing gets noticeably heavier. Carmilla kisses her soft on the cheek. She pulls away.

"Relaxed now, aren't you?"

"Among other things" Carmilla laughs. They hear voices coming towards the pool area. Laura rolls her eyes when she sees her brother and then Danny following closely behind.

"What?" Carmilla asks.

"Kirsch and Danny."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"And like you mean it." Laura doesn’t hesitate. She pushes them off the wall of the pool and kisses Carmilla. This kiss is more intense than either of the previous two. Danny's mouth drops and Kirsch rolls his eyes as they approach the pool.

"Jesus, get a fucking room…" They reluctantly stop kissing. Laura doesn't look at them. She instead nuzzles into Carmilla’s neck. She's trying her best to hide the laugh she is holding in.

"That sounds like an excellent idea… Twice in here was enough." Laura can’t hold it in anymore. Carmilla can feel her shaking from laughing. Kirsch gives the two girls a disgusted look and starts walking away. Danny is still staring at them.

"I thought we were going swimming?" Danny questions. Kirsch pulls her arm and they go back towards the house. Laura finally looks at Laura. They both pause a moment before bursting out laughing.

"That was great. I didn't even have to see the look on their faces. I could feel it."

"Your girlfriend couldn't take her eyes away."

"Stop calling her that. Never was, never will be. Obviously."

"But you're in love with her."

"It was a high school crush. I don't think I'm capable of feeling that way about anyone."

"I think…" Carmilla puts her lips close to Laura's ear. "We should go inside."

Laura nods. Carmilla releases Laura from her grip causing Laura to momentarily freak out. Carmilla laughs again.

“We’re in the shallow end, spaz.” Carmilla splashes her in the face and swims over to the edge to get out. Laura lets out her breath again. Laura internally debates whether or not to take a cold shower before going to bed. _Fuuuuuuuck!_ She reluctantly gets out of the pool to follow Carmilla back into the house.

Kirsch and Danny lay in bed staring at the ceiling in Kirsch’s old room which happens to be on the other side of the wall from Laura’s room. There is moaning and banging coming through the wall.

"That's it. I'm going over there." Kirsch begins to get up from the bed but Danny pulls him back down.

"I don't think you want to do that"

"It's been an hour…"

"Apparently it lasts longer with a woman… a lot longer." They both sigh and continue to stare at the ceiling.

Meanwhile in Laura's bedroom:

Laura holds her hand over and mouth to stifle her laughing as she watches Carmilla standing up on the bed, holding onto the bed posts, while slamming the frame back into the wall. She moans loudly. She finishes with a loud thud and yells Laura’s name. She bounces down on the bed and laughs.

"Was it good for you?”

"I've had better." She gets hit in the face with a pillow for that comment.

"I hope your father didn't hear that."

"I think Laf heard that from LA." Laura giggles.

"See. Now that you're relaxed, we can have more fun with this."

"Today was fun. I felt more like myself than I have since I got that stupid invitation in the mail, so thank you, really.” Laura looks over and smiles warmly at Carmilla. Carmilla reaches over, cups Laura’s cheek and rubs her thumb slowly over the side of her face.

“You have a beautiful smile. You should do it more often.” Carmilla is surprised when Laura closes her eyes and relaxes against her hand. She doesn’t shy away. Carmilla rubs Laura’s cheek a few more times before pulling her hand away.

“Good night, Laura.”

“Good night, Carm.” Laura falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Laura's extended family goes differently than she expects, Laura and Carmilla celebrate.. alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last chapter but I decided to work on this one a bit longer. Plus work and all that real life bullshit. This chapter is definitely longer than the last three. I think I said in the beginning that this was originally a screenplay I wrote years ago, which if you've ever seen or written one, it's like 80% dialog. So that's my excuse for being a shitty descriptive writer. LOL. The next chapter will be the last. But I have decided to take another old screenplay of mine and turn it into a Carmilla fic. And it's already about vampires. woohoo! Anyway. Thanks for reading!

A loud obnoxious ring-tone echoes throughout Laura’s bedroom. Laura groans and flips over on her back. A soft giggle lets Laura know the person beside her is no longer asleep. 

“Can we make a deal? No calls before 10. Technically this is supposed to be a vacation.” Laura finally opens one eye to look at Carmilla, who is lying on her side looking back at Laura. 

“Uh. That’s not my phone ringing, cutie.” Laura opens her other eye to glance over at the nightstand. Laura’s phone rings and vibrates on her nightstand. Looking a little embarrassed, she reaches over she picks the phone up. The screen shows a picture of ‘Laf’. Laura swipes the answer button. Loud moaning is heard instantly on the other end of the line. 

“Laura! Tell me you’ve watched some of her films!!” Laura shoots straight up in the bed and covers the speaker with her hand. She looks over at Carmilla nervously. If Carmilla had heard what Laf said, thankfully she pretends otherwise. 

“Um. I’m gonna… I’m… I’ll be right back.” Laura stutters before getting up off the bed, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She turns the sink on for background noise and sits down on the edge of the tub. 

“What the fuck, Laf?? She probably heard you!” Laura’s question comes out more like half whisper, half yell. A whisper-yell. 

“Wait what? She’s with you? Are you sleeping with her already?? You go girl!” Laf sounds like they may have been out all night partying and possibly still a little inebriated. 

“Yes, I mean no… Not like that. We’re just sharing a bed. Nothing more.”

“You might rethink that if you watch some of this. It’s not even gross porn. Very tastefully done. Can porn be classy?” Laf giggles and snorts on the other end of the line.

“Oh my God, why are you watching porn at 8 in the morning anyway??” Laura puts her hand over her face and shakes her head. 

“Research purposes. Besides, I never went to bed last night, so it doesn’t count.” 

“Glad to see you’re working hard in New York.”

“I love this city! To be honest I was horny as hell when I got back to the hotel around five. My curiosity got the best of me. I miss Perry.” Laf giggles on the other end of the line again. 

“I’m hanging up now.”

“Tell your girlfriend I said heeeeeeey, girl, heeeeeey.” Laura hangs up on her friend. 

“Un-fucking-believable.” Laura sighs loudly and shoves her phone into her pocket. She takes a moment to straighten herself out before exiting the bathroom into the bedroom. Carmilla is standing on the other side of the bed just finishing putting on a pair of more appropriate pants. 

“Your dad just called up the stairs and said it’s time for breakfast. I’m starving.” Carmilla says as she walks towards the bedroom door. 

“Let’s just hope he cooked and not my mother otherwise we’re going out to breakfast after.” Laura laughs. She still appears to be a bit unsettled as she walks towards the bedroom door to walk out with Carmilla. Carmilla opens the door but pauses before going out.

“You know, I don’t mind if you watch them.” Laura looks like a deer in the headlights of an approaching 18-wheeler. Carmilla winks and walks out of the bedroom, leaving Laura alone in her slightly embarrassed state. Her cheeks turn bright red. Luckily there isn’t anyone around to see. _Oh Laf, I’m going to fucking kill you!_ Laura shakes it off and follows Carmilla down the stairs. Carmilla is still laughing to herself once they reach the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m glad you’re able to amuse yourself at my expense.” Laura rolls her eyes.

“Oh relax. I’m just messing with you.” Kirsch’s big mouth can be heard from the hallway as the girls approach the kitchen area. Carmilla grabs Laura’s hand before they enter the kitchen. Laura instantly feels more at ease. 

Kirsch, Danny and Ilene sit at the dining room table chatting away about the wedding. Sherman is finishing up placing the French toast he had just prepared onto a serving plate. His eyes light up as soon as he sees Laura. He grabs the serving plate and walks over to give Laura a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning kiddo, Carmilla.” 

“Morning Sherman.” Carmilla smiles. She really likes Laura’s dad. He’s a genuine southern gentleman. Southern gentlemen with a trollop of a wife who takes comfort in judging other’s mistakes besides taking responsibility for her own. 

“Don’t worry, I made everything.” Sherman winks at his daughter before bringing the serving plate over to the table.

“Oh, thank god.” Laura laughs. She gestures for Carmilla to follow her to the table.

“I heard that.” Ilene says from her seat at the table.

“I wasn’t whispering.” Laura grabs a piece of French toast and shoves it into her mouth. Carmilla and Laura sit down in the chairs across from Danny and Kirsch. Ilene of course sits at the head of the table. 

“Would you please get a plate like a normal human being? I expect you to act like a lady while in my home.” Laura rolls her eyes at her mother. 

“Yeah, Hollywood. Just because you’re a big deal out there doesn’t mean…” Sherman cuts Kirsch off by smacking him in the back of the head.

“And you’ll be a gentleman and not talk to your sister that way. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Kirsch glares at his younger sister who decides it’s a good time to stick her tongue out at him while her mother isn’t looking. Danny giggles. Sherman sits down at the other end of the table. 

“So Carmilla, what do you do for a living?” Sherman asks while loading a heaping portion of homefries onto his plate. 

“I’m an actress.” Laura abruptly spits out her juice all over herself.

“Laura!” Ilene yells at her daughter like she’s a five-year-old that just spilled a glass of milk. Carmilla rubs and pats Laura’s back with an innocent look on her face. 

“You okay, hun?” Laura nods. She gets up from the table to grab a towel from the sink to wipe herself off. 

“Anything we would have seen you in?” Danny asks. Carmilla can tell Danny isn’t fond of her even before she gets to know her. Suspicious even. That’s okay, Carmilla feels the same way. Whether Danny meant to or not she made a lasting negative impression on Laura because she was too chicken shit to deal with her own feelings. Carmilla didn’t fault Danny for being in the “closet” but for dragging Laura into that dark place along with her. Carmilla wished Laura had a positive first experience with exploring her sexuality. 

“Doubtful. Straight to video type films.” Laura starts coughing at the sink. 

“So that’s how you met Hollywood here then?” 

“You ever meet someone and instantly feel they were meant to be part of your life?” Carmilla looks directly at Laura as she speaks. “Well that’s how I felt about Laura the moment I saw her. Even though I was kind of a jerk when we first met. I don’t think I made a good first impression. She caught me on a bad day.” 

“You weren’t a jerk. You were… broody. But seriously the most beautiful woman I had ever seen so I was able to overlook that.” _Not a lie._

“That’s cute. Isn’t that cute, honey?” Sherman asks his wife in an attempt to make her warm up to the idea of her daughter being in a relationship with an amazing woman. 

“Oh, just darling.” Ilene’s voice is laced with sarcasm. _Fail._ Ilene looks down and pushes her food around her plate looking quite uncomfortable with the conversation. The sound of Danny’s cell phone breaks up the awkward silence. 

“It’s my sister. I should probably take it.” Danny stands up and makes her way to the back door. She steps out and closes the door behind her. 

“So, you’re an actress huh? I’m sure that goes along well with Laura’s hectic schedule.” Sherman presses again. He’s a little too interested in Carmilla’s acting career for Laura’s liking.

“I actually put that off to the side a few years ago. I wanted to focus more on art. I do some teaching on the side. It’s not as glamorous but it makes me happy.” Carmilla admits. Lying is much easier when there is truth behind it. Truth be told, Carmilla really hasn’t lied much at all. Is not telling the absolute truth even a lie? 

“Ah, so money bags over there is your sugar mama?” Kirsch laughs at his own joke. Carmilla doesn’t look amused. She looks like she wants to reach across the table and ring his neck. Danny interrupts the awkwardness once again when she comes back into the house, slamming the door behind her. She doesn’t look happy.

“What’s wrong babe?” Kirsch asks, surprisingly concerned with someone else’s feelings other than his own.

“Adrian has the flu. They’re not going to make it down here for the wedding, which means I’m short a bridesmaid.”

“Are you serious? It’s three days away!” 

“I know Kirsch, what do you expect me to do?” Danny puts her hands on her hips as a warning for her soon to be husband to chill the fuck out. Kirsch calms himself down before continuing. 

“You don’t have anyone else you can ask?”

“Can’t you just take one off of your side to make it even?” Danny questions.

“I can’t do that to my bros!” Danny rolls her eyes. She pauses, appearing to be in deep thought.

“What about Laura?” She finally comes out with. Now it is Ilene’s turn to choke on her beverage. 

“That’s not… the dresses are already done. We don’t have the time.” Ilene explains in order to change the subject of Laura having anything to do with her brother’s wedding. 

“Sharon and Laura are roughly the same size. It wouldn’t take much alternation to be honest.”

“Laura isn’t interested in being a part of your wedding, dear.”

“I think Laura can answer for herself, mom.” Laura chimes in, talking about herself in the third person, completely annoyed with her mother at this point. Danny looks over at Laura.

“Well, what do you say?” 

“I’ll do it.” Laura looks directly at her mother with a nasty smirk. _Suck on that, you control freak!_

“Danny, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Kirsch admits. Laura knows this turn of events must have her brothers’ stomach in knots. 

“Well you don’t want to hurt one of your bros feelings so you’re not leaving me any choice. The girls have an appointment today to get any final alterations done. Can you make it to town by noon, Laura?”

“Sure thing.”

“Well it’s settled then. Thank you, really.” Danny says while giving Laura a friendly smile. Laura nods, unsure of what else to do. She glances over at Carmilla, who raises an eyebrow back at her. 

“Well… I should go get ready.” Laura states before grabbing Carmilla’s hand and walking off down the hallway. 

“Thanks for breakfast!” Carmilla calls back to Laura’s dad before being forcefully dragged away from the kitchen and up the stairway to Laura’s bedroom. Once safely inside the bedroom, Laura lets go of Carmilla’s hand and shoves the door shut behind them. She leans against the door and sighs loudly. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Laura questions not really expecting an answer. Carmilla laughs at Laura’s distraught demeanor. Laura starts pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Carmilla sits down on the bed and picks up her book from the nightstand on her side of the bed. She needs a distraction. 

“Not sure. I guess you’re getting what you want though. Spending more time with Danny.” Laura immediately picks up on the annoyance in Carmilla’s tone. 

“Wait, are you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Carmilla counters not looking up from her book. 

“I don’t know. You seem… off.” 

“I don’t think we know each other well enough to judge each other’s “off” moods.” _Ouch._ Laura looks hurt by Carmilla’s harsh sounding words. Carmilla instantly regrets the way her words came out. She let her useless emotions get the better of her momentarily. _Wow. I sound like a jealous asshole. Wait, am I jealous?? I barely know this girl_! Despite that statement being true, the thought of Laura spending more time with big red was suddenly bothering Carmilla. 

“I was just trying to piss my mother off.”

“I’d say you succeeded in that for sure.” 

“Fuck!” 

“I hope Danny is adopted because I highly doubt her sister and you are the same size if she comes from the same family of Sequoia trees.” Carmilla jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood. Laura has to laugh. She sits down on the bed next to Carmilla with a loud sigh.

“Can you come with me today?” Laura questions in a shy voice. She doesn’t look at Carmilla. Carmilla looks up from her book with an eyebrow raised.

“As much fun as that sounds…” Carmilla doesn’t get to finish her statement before Laura cuts her off.

“Please? I went to high school with all Danny’s friends. I can’t… I can’t deal with that on my own.” Laura pleads. Carmilla sighs. How can she say no when Laura puts on her adorable pouty face again? 

“Fine. But you owe me one.”

“Owe you one huh? That could get interesting.” Laura jokes while nudging Carmilla’s shoulder with her own.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something good at an unbelievably inconvenient time.” Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows and nudges Laura back. _Crap. I might actually like this girl._ Trouble.

Shortly later, Carmilla and Laura suffer a fate worse than death as they drive to the local dress stop in awkward silence with Laura’s mother. Danny’s two best friends, Megan and Ryanne are already in the dress shop with their respective dressed on once the three ladies arrive to meet them. Megan squeals once she sees Laura enter the store behind her mother.

“Holy shit! Is that Laura Hollis? Girl, you look incredible!” Megan gives Laura a big hug. 

“Hey Megan. It’s been a while… “ Laura looks over at Ryanne who briefly looks up to acknowledge her presence. Carmilla knows Ryanne is one of the girls that discouraged Danny from continuing her secret relationship with Laura. 

“Hey Laura.” Ryanne says with no emotion behind her words.

“Hey. Sorry, Carmilla this is Megan and Ryanne. We all went to school together. Girls, this is Carmilla. My girlfriend.” 

“Fiance.” Carmilla corrects. Ryanne face is one of disapproval. 

Danny walks out from the dressing room and breaks up the uncomfortable situation taking place out front.

“Wow. You look amazing Danny!” Laura exclaims causing Carmilla to roll her eyes slightly. _Eh. She looks like one of those large tree people in Lord of the Rings wearing a wedding dress._ Danny’s dress is plain but beautiful. Laura is jarred from her gawking by her mother who abruptly shoves a dress bag against her chest. Laura catches the bag before it falls to the floor. 

“Chop Chop. We don’t have a lot of time to dilly dally.” Ilene gestures to the dressing rooms towards the back of the dress shop. Laura rolls her eyes and stomps off into the back room with the dress flung over her shoulder. Carmilla sits down in the waiting area. Megan looks her up and down which makes Carmilla feel a little self-conscious.

“So how long have you and Laura been together?” Megan finally asks while checking herself out in the big mirror again. Carmilla clearly isn’t in the mood to have this conversation but decides to be cordial. 

“Not long at all actually. But when you know, you know. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met. And super cute to boot.” Carmilla smiles when she talks about Laura now without even meaning to. 

“You should have seen her in high school.” Ryanne blurts out rudely. She was trying to be funny, but the humor was lost on everyone in the room even Laura’s rotten mother. 

“I have and I would have dated her then too without being ashamed of it.” Yes, that was a dig at Danny and yes Danny felt the sting of Carmilla’s words. 

“Uh. Carm, can you come in here for a minute?” Laura yells from inside the dressing room. She sounds distressed. 

“Laura honey, what do you need? A bigger size?” Ilene calls back before Carmilla can respond. Laura rolls her eyes inside the dressing room. _I need you to shut the fuck up, that’s what I need._

“Nope, just Carm, thanks” Laura calls back sounding more annoyed with her mother than usual. Carmilla looks back and forth between Laura’s mom and the other girls, smirks and heads into the dressing room area. Laura is facing the mirror with her back turned towards her when Carmilla opens the drapes and steps in. _Skin. Lots of it. Holy shit_. Carmilla swallows hard. Laura’s dress is hanging open exposing all her back. She’s still trying to reach other zipper at the back of the dress but failing miserably. 

“Can you zip this ridiculous fucking thing up, please?” Carmilla laughs at Laura’s frustration because she looks so damn cute all pouty-like. She nods, approaches, grabs the zipper and begins to slowly zip up the back of Laura’s dress. Laura stiffens up slightly at the sudden closeness but relaxes when Carmilla’s soft hand comes to rest on the back of her neck in order to give her more leverage to finish zipping up the dress. Laura closes her eyes. Carmilla looks at her in the mirror and smiles warmly. 

“Let me see.” Carmilla places a hand on each other Laura’s upper arms to spin her around. She looks Laura up and down. Despite the dress being about twelve inches too long, Laura looks amazing in it. The dress is sleeveless, an eggshell color, flowy at the bottom with a lacey pattern at the top. “Well don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice.” 

“Laura, what on earth is taking so long in there?” Ilene raises her voice from outside the dressing room clearly done with today’s activities that made her spend a little too much time in the presence of her sinning queer daughter. Laura groans. Carmilla runs hands up and down Laura’s arms in an attempt to comfort her. 

“Want to have fake, loud dressing room sex?” Carmilla says with an evil smile. 

“No, I think I’m good but thanks” 

“How about real, quiet dressing room sex?” Carmilla asks. Laura thinks she is kidding because Carmilla is still smiling but her eyes are saying something entirely different. Laura’s imagination drifts immediately to her legs wrapped around Carmilla’s waist while being held up against the dressing room wall. 

“Laura!” Ilene raises her voice even louder ruining Laura’s fantasy moment. 

“We’re coming!”

“Not exactly but don’t say I didn’t give you the opportunity.” Carmilla laughs again, gives her a soft kiss on the cheek and exits the dressing room. Laura lets out a long breath. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror before finally exiting the dressing room. The chitchat immediately desists as the group of girls look up at Laura. 

“Wow.” Danny says with her mouth slightly hanging open. Laura smiles sheepishly. Carmilla notices the silent interaction between the two girls and doesn’t appear to approve. She’s not sure how it happened so quickly but she may have caught slight feelings for the smaller girl. She isn’t positive but has a feeling she isn’t the only one in this inconvenient situation. She smiles when Laura finally takes her eyes off Danny to search for Carmilla’s. 

“You look breathtaking.” _Acting face back on!_ Carmilla approaches Laura, places her hands on both sides of Laura’s face and kisses her soundly. She can feel Laura’s mother’s disapproval but really doesn’t give a rat’s ass. It feels right in the moment. Laura doesn’t appear to care either as she kisses Carmilla back. 

“That’s hot.” Megan states. If she was attempting to ease the tension that probably wasn’t the way to go. Ryanne elbows her friend in the stomach. “What? Women are beautiful. Especially those two. Sorry not sorry.” Megan giggles at Ilene’s disgusted face. It takes a moment, but Danny has to laugh herself. The laughter is contagious. All the younger girls begin laughing even Ryanne. Ilene rolls her eyes then storms out of the dress shop, huffing and puffing as she goes. Carmilla rubs Laura’s cheeks with her thumbs for a moment before letting her out of the embrace. Carmilla gives her a wink. Laura mouths the words “Thank you” to her. 

“Well that was about as much fun as dental surgery.” Carmilla says as her and Laura enter Laura’s bedroom at the end of the day. The girls had decided to go to dinner after finishing up at the dress shop. Laura’s mom of course declined the invitation and went home by herself. Carmilla admits that dinner wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. It was quite pleasant other than the three girls talking way too much about high school which made Laura visibly uncomfortable. Carmilla did what she could to make Laura laugh when the other three girls weren’t looking which typically involved her making fun of Danny or her friend Ryanne. Carmilla didn’t mind Megan at all. She was actually a pretty chill person and Carmilla wasn’t quite sure why she was friends with the other two. 

“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that bad!” Laura laughs and closes the door behind them. _Alone again._

“Forgive but I need to go wash the southern charm off myself. I’m going to grab a shower if you don’t mind?” 

“Of course.” Carmilla grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked open. _Tease._ Laura kicks her shoes off, places her phone down on the nightstand and sits down on the bed against the headboard with a loud sigh. Her phone ‘dings’. She glances at the phone. It’s a text message from Laf. Laura picks up the phone to read the message. It reads ‘Have you watched yet??” along with a grinning emoji. Laura responds with ‘I’m telling Perry you’re watching porn!’. Laura laughs and puts the phone back down. The shower turns on in the bathroom. Laura looks towards the door, drums her fingers on the bed, looks at her phone again then back at the bathroom door. She pauses another moment before picking up her phone. She begins typing something into her phone, groans in frustration and puts the phone back down. 

“I need some fucking air.” Laura says to herself out loud. She gets off the bed, walks to the door and walks outside. It takes less than a minute before she is back inside the bedroom, sitting on the bed and grabbing her phone off the nightstand. She types a name into her phone and waits. She scrolls through a few website links before finding a ‘free’ one to click on. She looks towards the bathroom door again to make sure the coast is clear before choosing a video. Laura isn’t a huge can of adult films but Laf was right, these had a different style altogether. Laura admits to herself that she’s not completely sure she wants to see Carmilla fucking someone else but she can’t stop watching. The shower turns off causing Laura to go into instant panic mode. She drops her phone which falls between the nightstand and bed. She tries to reach it but her arms are too short. Loud moaning comes from the lost phone. Carmilla walks out of the bathroom in just a towel. Laura is half under her bed with her ass up in the air. She freezes at the sound of Carmilla’s voice.

“Laure are you…” 

“No. I swear I was… shit… I dropped my phone under the bed.” Laura finally gets a hold of the damn thing, yanks it out and tries to shut the video off as quickly as she can. 

“Well I was going to ask if you were okay but… I guess you are.” Carmilla laughs. She knows exactly what Laura was doing. Carmilla pretends to try to look at Laura’s phone screen. 

“Which one did you pick?” Laura pulls the phone away defensively. 

“How do you know it wasn’t a home video I made?” Laura asks causing Carmilla to step forward and invade Laura’s personal space a little too much for the current conversation. The fact that Carmilla is still only wearing a towel isn’t helping either. 

“I guess you’re a little more adventurous than I pegged you for.” Carmilla steps a little closer.

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” This time Laura is the one to step forward. The girls are just mere inches apart. A few long moments pass, neither of them willing to back down or move closer. 

“You know what I think…?” Laura asks in a deeper sounding voice than before.

“Hopefully the same thing that I’m thinking…” 

“I’m thinking that tomorrow is a big day and we should both get a good night's sleep. I’m going to go take a shower…” Laura laughs while slightly brushing against Carmilla on her way to the bathroom. Carmilla groans and shakes her head. Laura sneaks a look back at Carmilla from the bathroom door in order to see the reaction to her teasing. Carmilla can feel Laura’s eyes on her and decides the game isn’t quite over. Carmilla drops the towel. Laura’s mouth drops open. _Enjoy your cold shower, Laura!_ Laura sees the smirk on Carmilla’s face just before she closes the bathroom door. _Devil woman!_ It was another sleepless night for both girls. 

The next morning had been uneventful. They did the usual family breakfast with Laura’s parents, her brother and Danny. But as the day went on Laura’s nerves had become too much for her to hide, at least from Carmilla. Instead of the usual rehearsal dinner before a wedding, Ilene had decided to have both families over for a pre-wedding party tonight. Laura knew it was happening and thought she was prepared but the more her mother went around preparing like a crazy person, the more nervous Laura became. Laura wasn’t sure just how many of her extended family members knew about her relationship status or even that she was gay. 

It was an hour before the party was set to start when Laura’s nerves went into overdrive. Carmilla comes out of the bathroom to find Laura’s entire suitcase emptied out onto the bed. Laura stands in the mirror checking out what was probably the 9th or 10th outfit she has tried on. Carmilla has to laugh at the scene before her. Laura was acting just like her mother. Laura holds up another shirt in front of the sleeveless Fleetwood Mac tee shirt that she’s currently wearing and sighs. Carmilla sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Laura do the same thing with three other shirts before tossing the last one on the floor. Carmilla is looking quite comfortable in her navy-blue blazer, fitted white tee shirt and darker colored jeans. 

“This is fucking stupid. Can we just go to the airport now?” 

“Laura, I really don’t think your family is going to care what you’re wearing.”

“You don’t know my family. I’m giving them enough to judge to begin with, I want to at least look decent.”

“You look good in anything you wear, cupcake.” Laura glances back at her in the mirror to judge whether or not she’s just trying to make her feel better or is being sincere. Carmilla smiles warmly. She stands up, walks over slowly and puts her arms around Laura from behind. She rests her chin on Laura’s shoulder.

“I think you’re running too many scenarios in that pretty little head of yours. Why not just let whatever is going to happen tonight, happen?” Laura’s breath catches slightly with Carmilla’s last words. Laura lets out a long sigh and nods her head. Carmilla gives her a reassuring squeeze before breaking the embrace. 

“Fuck it.” Laura reaches for the bed and pulls on a sleeve-less blazer over her tee shirt. Laura looks in the mirror one last time. The blazer and tee shirt compliment the faded ripped jeans she decided to leave on. She looks very comfortable now. _And cute as hell._

“Atta girl.” Carmilla holds out her hand for Laura to take which she does. “You got this.”  
  


The nerves Laura had been feeling all day had surprisingly been for nothing. The night had gone completely different than the scenarios Laura had ran through her head a thousand times over. In fact, Laura was in complete awe about what was taking place. Her family was not only accepting of her relationship, but they seemed to be completely enamored by Carmilla. Part of Laura began to feel guilty that the relationship was fake because of how much they seemed to take to her “fiancé”. Laura and Carmilla somehow got separated during the party with Carmilla stuck in a group with Laura’s grandmother, sister and mother while Laura was chatting with her brother Michael and his wife Marissa. The large living room area is filled with family members and various friends of the family. Carmilla and Laura keep finding each other’s eyes in the room even while separated. 

“So, a woman, huh?” Michael asks unsure of what else to say to his sister.

“Yep.”

“Weren't you just dating Justin Beiber or something?” Her brother’s wife asks.

“Ew. No. Although that would be comparable to a woman.”

“So, you just decided you're gay…” Her brother Michael asks a little confused about his sister’s current status. Laura is unable to answer before her brother’s wife interjects. 

“At least your girlfriend is hot. Good choice.” Marissa states receiving an eyebrow raise from her husband. 

"Can you excuse me for a minute..." Laura walks away. She grabs the house phone and sneaks out the sliding back door. She dials a number and waits. She sits down on one of the chairs.

"Hello?" Laf finally answer on the other end of the line.

"I think I'm in trouble, Laf..."

"Laura?" Laf questions. "I knew it! You went down there to kill him, didn't you?"

"What? No, it's Carmilla."

"You killed Carmilla??"

"Would you stop with the killing shit. No one is dead."

"Well that's good. What's your problem then?" Laura hears a click on the other side of the phone.

“Laf?”

“Yeah I’m here.” Laura doesn’t think much else about the click she heard. What she doesn’t know is that Kirsch had picked up another landline in another area of the house once we saw Laura go outside with the phone. 

"I think I'm falling in love with her..." Silence. 

"Say something..."

"So… you rent a ex porn star to play your girlfriend to try to win back your first love, then you fall in love with her?"

"That sounds a lot worse when you say it out loud..." 

"It's like pretty woman without the hooker. I love it. Wait, she's not a hooker, is she?"

"NO, she's not a hooker. She's an art teacher now."

"Teacher? I'm surprised her former career didn't hinder that. Unless the principle is a fan of her movies…"

"They don't know. She's gone through a lot of keep it that way, so this conversation never happened." Laura hears another click but again ignores it. 

"Did you sleep with her??"

"No, I did not." 

"But you want to…" The door slides open and Danny comes outside.

"I gotta go."

"You better call me after!" Laura hangs up the phone. Inside the house- Kirsch hangs up the phone.

He was listening to Laura's phone call. A smirk crosses his face. He disappears into the other room with the phone. Outside, Danny walks over and sits down on the chair across from Laura. 

"Hey, Danny." Laura starts but is distracted by the loud laughter heard inside. She glances in the window and sees Sarah Jane, Michael, his wife and their aunt gathered around talking to Carmilla. Laura smiles.

"You seem really happy" Danny starts. Laura doesn’t appear to be paying much attention to her.

"Why do you say that?" Laura looks in the window again. Carmilla is looking back at her. She mouths the words 'help me'. Laura laughs.

"Because of the way you look at each other…" Laura is still looking at Carmilla through the window. 

"And how's that…" Laura asks continuing to look through the window and not at Danny.

"Like you're doing now. Like no one else is in the room. Like nothing else exists." Danny pauses but continues her confession when Laura doesn't respond. "I love your brother very much, but he's never looked at me like that. Only one person has. And that's you."

Laura still doesn't appear to be paying attention to what she says. Carmilla gives her a look as to what she's doing out there then she nods for her to come in. Laura stands up quickly and heads for the door.

"Laura… did you hear me?"

"No. I'm sorry… I think I need to go rescue my girlfriend. Excuse me for a sec.."

Laura pats Danny on the back and goes inside. Danny watches her walk over to Carmilla. She sighs. Laura walks up to Carmilla and grabs her hand. Carmilla looks relieved for the company. Laura's grandmother doesn't even seem to notice that Laura was never not there.

"Are you having kids? You two are going to make the cutest kids.”

"Mother... come say Hi to Danny. Sarah Jane can you be a doll and grab the cake from the fridge?" Ilene grabs her mother’s elbow to usher her off to meet up with Danny who had just returned from outside.

"We'll see you later grandma." SJ groans. Laura laughs at her sister’s aggravation with their mother. _Welcome to the black sheep club, sis. You’ll like it here. We have cookies._

“Don’t eat the cake.” SJ says as she starts to walk away.

“Uh, why?”

“Because I’m going to fucking spit in it.” SJ stomps off into the kitchen.

Carmilla leans over towards Laura's ear.

"Your grandma knows I can't get you pregnant right?"

"Not quite sure she knows what decade it is."

“So, what were you and Danny talking about?"

"Nothing important." Laura smiles and holds out her hand. Carmilla raises her eyebrows but accepts her hand. Laura starts leading her out to the middle of the room.

"Uh. What are you doing?" 

"Dancing."

"You dance? Wow, just when I think I have you figured out you keep surprising me…”

"Funny, me too." They laugh together and start dancing. Danny is watching from afar. Kirsch comes back into the room.

"Where have you been?" Danny questions her soon to be husband.

"I had something I needed to take care of." Kirsch watches his sister and Carmilla dance together. Not many people in the room aren't watching them. "This is bullshit."

"They're happy. Why can't you just leave it alone?" Danny sighs before walking away from him and towards the bar. Kirsch looks even more pissed off than before.

The rest of the night goes off without a hitch. Laura and Danny’s family finally filter out by midnight, with everyone going back to their respective rooms aside for Carmilla, Laura and Sherman who end up in the kitchen chatting about how the night went. Sherman starts to yawn. Laura laughs.

“Someone is up passed their bedtime.”

“It was a good night. I wasn’t ready for it to end. But I am getting tired. I'll see you girls in the morning." Sherman smiles and hugs his daughter before giving Carmilla a reassuring pat on the back.

"Good night Mr.." Sherman interrupts the young girl.

"Stop that. You're family. It's Sherman or dad.” 

Sherman winks at her. He kisses his daughter on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. Laura sighs in relief. She reaches under the counter and comes back with her dad’s hidden Whiskey bottle.

"My dad's hidden stash. Drink?" She asks. Carmilla nods in acceptance. Laura pours them each a drink. She slides one over to Carmilla who willingly accepts. She holds the drink up to Laura's then downs it like a college champ. Laura giggles, downs her own and pours another two. 

"Well that did not go the way I expected. Which I think pissed my mother off even more." Laura admitted before tossing back her second drink. 

"I told you. Not everyone shares the same opinion as your mother. I think they might even be disappointed when they find out the truth." Carmilla admitted. She wasn't sure who she was admitting that to though, herself or Laura. 

"I don't know if they ever need to know that.” Laura starts but then as if she realizes she may be relieving too much, she stops and pauses before saying what Carmilla doesn’t really want to hear.

"I think Danny is trying to get me to tell her to not marry my brother." Laura admits before instantly regretting what comes out of her mouth. She knows damn well that's not the note she wants this night to end on. This night was damn near perfect until her nerves had decided to take over and make her mouth say stupid shit her heart didn't agree with. She sees the hurt in Carmilla's eyes even if neither one of them wants to admit how much this night meant to both of them. Of course, Laura decides this is the best time to bring up high school feelings that never meant anything in the grand scheme of things.

"Well that's good. That's want you wanted, right?" Carmilla asks even though she doesn’t really want to hear the answer.

"Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe I did at one point but now I'm just confused". Carmilla takes another long sip of her drink.

"Confused about what?" She asks. Now it's Laura's turn to take a long sip of her own drink. She pauses for a moment before putting her hand on the side of Carmilla's face and pulling her into a not so PG-13 kiss. This time it is a genuine kiss, not just for show. It didn't matter if 10 people were watching or no one was watching, it was real. And for the first time, Laura let herself go. She let it all go into that kiss. Suddenly the high was over and reality came crashing back when Carmilla breaks the kiss abruptly and pulls back breathless.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asks in nothing more than a whisper. 

"Kissing you. I thought that was obvious."

"There's no one around..."

"I know. That's where the whole confusion part comes in. Duh." Laura sighs. She can’t gauge how Carmilla is feeling about her confession. “Tell me I’m crazy. Tell me this didn’t start being real at some point.” 

“I can’t…” She starts while pushing Laura against the counter, hands coming to rest on each side of her, pinning her in place.

“Because then I would also be lying when I said I didn’t want to throw you on this counter right now and have my way with you.” None of Laura’s previous partners had been like this. Laura has always been the aggressor. Not that she wasn’t enjoying it. In fact, it was a huge turn on at the current moment. _Consent. I give you consent!_

“Also, not a lie that that would be a total turn on if I didn’t think my mother would walk in.” Carmilla smiles before pulling her back in for another kiss, this one even less PG-13 than the one before. Carmilla’s hand disappears between the two of them. Laura wants to stop her, but she can’t. It’s too late for that. 

“You should try to be quiet then.” Carmilla says in Laura’s ear, her eyes darker than before, the smile gone and replaced by desire. Laura gasps when Carmilla’s hand moves lower to unbutton her jeans. She wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck and shifts to give her better access. _Holy shit. We’re actually doing this._ Laura’s brain screams at her telling her this isn’t how she wanted the first time to be, but she can’t seem to stop. She moans a little too loudly as Carmilla finds her wet center with her finger. She digs her nails into Carmilla’s back. Laura wants nothing more to return the favor but her inner senses won’t let her move from her current position. Laura starts moving your hips to match Carmilla’s finger. Carmilla latches onto Laura’s ear with her teeth as lightly as she can manage in the current situation. 

They are interrupted when the kitchen door swings open. Carmilla has just enough time to remove her hand from between them before Danny walks into the kitchen. She stays put in front of Laura, so Danny doesn’t realize what was happening or if she did, she doesn’t leave the kitchen. _Creeper!_ Carmilla groans at the interruption. Laura reaches down and secretly zips her jeans back up. Carmilla looks at Laura who appears to be more pissed off that they had to stop than embarrassed about what Danny may have seen. 

"Hey, sorry. I just wanted to say goodnight" Danny says. She sounds nervous. Carmilla turns her head towards Danny and gives her a very annoyed look. Carmilla grabs Laura's hand and starts walking towards the kitchen door. Carmilla stops just before they go through the door. 

"Piece of advice… Go upstairs and fuck your soon to be partner like you never have anyone before. That's what I'm about to do." Carmilla pats her on the back and pulls Laura with her out of the door. Laura waves goodbye to Danny on their way out. Danny is left standing there by herself looking dumbfounded by what just happened. 

The door to Laura's bedroom swings open hitting the wall with a huge thud. Laura and Carmilla don't seem to notice as it does not break their feverous attack on each other's lips. Carmilla grabs the door and slams it shut behind them before turning and pushing Laura back up against the door. Lots of roaming hands and kissing. Carmilla pulls Laura away from the door and they start walking towards the bed. Laura’s blazer vest and shirt is tossed away on the way to the bed, followed by Carmilla’s sweater. Carmilla sits down on the bed and Laura grabs the bottom of her pants to help remove them. _You just had to wear tight leather pants tonight!_

Carmilla moves back on the bed as Laura takes off her own pants. She crawls up towards Carmilla until she's straddling her. Laura leans down to capture her lips once again.

"Are you sure about this?" Carmilla asks hesitantly while running her fingers through Laura’s hair.

"I’m half naked on top of you, are you seriously asking me that right now?" Laura shifts so one of her thighs is between Carmilla’s causing a quiet grown from the dark-haired beauty. 

“Consent is important.” Laura smiles at Carmilla’s serious look. She cups Carmilla’s cheek, leans down and kisses her slow, mouth open, tongue teasing. 

“I give you consent to do whatever you want for the next 48 hours. After that you can ask again.” Laura says with a smile once they break for some much-needed air. 

“48 hours huh? I guess we’ll see everyone on Monday then because I’m not letting you out of this room.” 

“Sounds like a challenge.” Laura pushes her thigh into Carmilla’s now very sensitive center. Laura can feel the heat instantly which eggs her on even further. Laura sits up long enough to pull Carmilla into a sitting position to remove the remainder of her clothing. Carmilla reaches around to rid Laura of bra before Laura decides to kneel between Carmilla’s legs in order to remove that last layer between the two of them. Carmilla leans back on her elbows to admire the view in front of her. Yes, she had thought of being with Laura like this, but the fantasy couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing. 

“Wow.” Carmilla breathes out, barely audible. Laura smiles, a little self-conscious being bare and open with someone she planned on seeing in the morning. Suddenly feeling the urge to feel as much skin as she possibly can, Carmilla sits up, reaches around Laura and slowly runs her hands from Laura’s ass to her shoulder blades. Laura gasps as Carmilla leans forward, capturing a hard nipple between her lips, going to work with her tongue for a few moments between switching to the other one. Laura’s back arches up, fingers lacing through the air at the back of Carmilla’s neck and pulling slightly. Laura damn well knows she’s not going to last long because of what had been started in the kitchen earlier so she pushes Carmilla back down on the bed, then slowly climbs on top of her to get as much bare skin contact as she can. 

Carmilla runs her hands up and down the soft skin of Laura’s back before pulling her back down for another panty ruining kiss. Good thing they aren’t wearing any at this point. Laura breaks the kiss in order to give the same attention to Carmilla’s breasts that was given to her own. She runs a trail with her tongue back up Carmilla’s chest, to her collarbone and finally stopping at her neck. Carmilla is sure she’s going to have several marks there tomorrow. Laura can’t wait anymore. She moves her hand over Carmilla’s chest, down to the toned stomach and pushes down between the two of them. She begins running her index finger through the wet folds that were anxiously awaiting her touch. She moves up and down painfully slow. Carmilla moans softly, trying to control herself but failing miserably. She needs more. Laura obliges by pushing two fingers into her center, slowly, testing the waters, her thumb taking over massaging her clit. Carmilla bites down on Laura’s ear in order to control the loud sounds that are begging to escape her lips. Laura looks down at the woman under her and smiles. She begins a steady rhythm with her fingers using her thigh as leverage. 

“I didn’t peg you for a top.” Carmilla says between soft moans.

“I can stop if you want…” Laura begins to pull her hand away but is quickly stopped by Carmilla who uses her own hand to push Laura’s fingers back in. Laura giggles before turning back to the task at hand. She gets a good rhythm going once again, pushing in and out and curling her fingers before finding just the right spot. A few more passes over the sensitive nub with her thumb sends Carmilla over the edge. 

“Oh god!!!” She grinds up into Laura’s hand and digs her nails into her back, her body shaking uncontrollably. Laura curls her fingers a few more times, letting Carmilla ride out the orgasm that had her seeing stars, before pulling her fingers out and kissing her aggressively. Laura pulls away to look at Carmilla with a look of complete satisfaction in her skills. 

“You look quite proud of yourself, cupcake.” Carmilla laughs, finally starting to catch her breath back. 

“I think the nail marks on my back prove why I should be.” Laura teases back. 

“Well since you obviously like being on top, come here…” Laura raises an eyebrow. 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WALL-

Danny and Kirsch lay in bed just as before. They hear the same moaning and banging against the wall of their bedroom. They try not to listen but it’s unavoidable at this point. 

“They’re faking it.” Kirsch says with a harsh tone. 

“Sounds pretty real to me.” Danny admits. She sighs. 

“You’ll see.” Kirsch turns over and puts his pillow over his face. Danny looks over at him and sighs again. 

BACK IN LAURA’S BEDROOM-

Laura is kneeling above Carmilla’s face, her hands are on the bedpost which pounds into the wall with every moment. Carmilla’s tongue is buried deep in Laura while she sets the pace above. Carmilla feels Laura tense above her. Knowing she’s close, Carmilla awkwardly reaches her hand up under Laura, inserting two fingers while sucking hard on her clit. That was enough. 

“Holy shit!!” Laura yells, the bedpost slamming against the wall again as she rides out the intense orgasm while trying not to smother Carmilla under her. Carmilla curls her fingers causing another quick shockwave. Laura has to hold onto the bedpost to keep from falling over. Carmilla removes her fingers so she can hold Laura up above her until her breathing returns to normal. Laura moves down Carmilla’s body and rests against her chest. Carmilla runs her nails up and down Laura’s back causing Laura to shiver above her.

“So, do you think Laf heard that in LA?”

“I think Laf would have heard that on the moon.” Both girls start laughing controllably. After another round, they both decide it’s time for a shower break. It was for the best and for their muscles current state, that they showered separately. 

While Carmilla is showering, Laura is outside, half naked in just an oversized button up shirt, and lacey black underwear. She leans against the railing seemingly deep in thought. She stays out there for quite some time, smiling to herself, apparently deep in thought. She doesn't seem to hear the door open or feel someone approach her from behind. Carmilla sneaks up behind Laura and puts her arms around her stomach. Laura leans back into her embrace and admits a long sigh. 

"I hope that's not the sound of regret." Carmilla states and holds the slightly smaller girl even tighter. She's not ready to hear the string of excuses and ramblings of regret just yet. Nope. Just thirty seconds longer in this embrace might suffice. _Doubt it but that’s a comforting thought_.

"Are you kidding me? I'm trying to figure out how we can skip the bachelorette party and wedding so we can stay in my bed until we leave." Laura admits as she turns around into Carmilla’s embrace. She starts trailing kisses down Carmilla's neck, to her collarbone and back up to her neck. Carmilla moans as Laura’s teeth bite at her pulse point.

A DISTANCE AWAY- Someone zooms a CAMERA in on the couple. They snap a few pictures of the two together. None the wiser, Laura's hands begin to roam where they shouldn’t for being out in the open. 

“You shouldn’t start something we can’t finish. We have to get up early.” Carmilla states but doesn’t stop Laura’s advances. 

“I guess you missed the part about staying in bed all day?” Laura nips at her ear playfully. 

“Screw it. Sleep is overrated and I’ve had other ideas since the moment you walked into Theo’s house” 

“Mmm. Like what?” Carmilla whispers something in Laura’s ear. Carmilla holds out her hand for Laura to take which she does.

“I knew you were trouble when you walked in.”

“Did you just quote a fucking Taylor Swift song?” They giggle like schoolgirls before going back into the house and closing the door. It was yet another sleepless night but this time it was for a really good reason! Five or six really good reasons. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I did originally write this while listening to a Taylor Swift song. LOL


	5. All or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got all that I need  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> With you I know that  
> I am good for something  
> So let's go give it a try  
> We've got our backs against the ocean  
> It's just us against the world  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I  
> Looking at all or nothing  
> Babe it's you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to spend more time on this but outside sources made that impossible. good forces tho!  
> I wanted to say thank you to my best friend Shell for reading/editing this trash and putting up with me in general. Love you kiddo!  
> Thanks for everyone that spent the time reading! <3

Laure woke up the next morning with a smile plastered on her face that she was sure wouldn’t be leaving anytime in the near future. She had never been much of the ‘cuddling after sex’ type but somehow, she felt different with Carmilla. She felt comfortable, she felt safe. She lets a giggle escape her as a pair of soft lips make contact with the skin behind her ear. Carmilla smiles into Laura’s neck and pulls her impossibly closer. Laura lays with her back pressed up against the still very naked woman behind her. Carmilla’s thigh rests in a dangerous position between Laura’s legs, the slightest movement makes Laura regret her decision telling her sister to come over before noontime. Laura hears SJ yelling at the kids outside already causing her to glance over at the clock and sigh. ‘1035 a.m.’ _I guess that’s what happens when you’re up until 4 in the morning fucking your fake girlfriend until neither one of you can feel your limbs._ Laura giggles again when Carmilla continues tickling the back of her neck with her warm breath between kisses.

“Is this okay? I wasn’t sure if you were the cuddle or the run away in the middle of the night type.”

“Well considering running away wasn’t an option…” Laura doesn’t get a chance to finish her statement before Carmilla bites her ear playfully. Laura laughs and tries to squirm away but Carmilla’s arms hold her in place. “It’s fine. It’s nice.” Laura admits. She can feel Carmilla smile again. “Although we should probably make an appearance sooner than later or someone is bound to get an earful if we don’t get out of this bed. My nieces know a little more than they should at that age, but I doubt SJ wants to have THAT talk already.” Carmilla laughs and shifts her thigh slightly upwards causing an involuntary moan to escape Laura’s lips.

“Oh, now that’s just mean.” Laura turns her head around just in time to meet an eagerly awaiting pair of lips. The kiss is gentle at first but quickly turns otherwise as Carmilla moves her thigh up again. Laura smiles against her mouth, her teeth gently biting Carmilla’s bottom lip. Laura quickly flips over so she’s on top of Carmilla. Carmilla’s fingers tangle into Laura’s messy hair as she pulls her back in for another kiss.

“Has anyone told you how fucking adorable you are?” Carmilla asks with a huge grin on her face. Laura rolls her eyes.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate being called adorable or cute? Especially when I’m naked on top of an extremely attractive woman.” Laura looks innocent but she’s anything but as she runs her tongue along Carmilla’s bottom lip and bites her again.

“Mmm…” Carmilla captures Laura’s tongue in her mouth as she pulls her in to another heated kiss. “How about insanely hot…” Another kiss. “And sexy…” Another kiss. “And a lot less innocent than you appear which I’m not going to lie was a…” Laura smiles against her lips before breaking away to trail kisses down Carmilla’s neck and shoulder. “pleasant surprise…” Carmilla’s breathing picks up, her nails scratching down Laura’s bare back as Laura moves her way back up and pulls Carmilla’s earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Carmilla grinds up into Laura’s hips.

“We should stop. I’m already going to be walking funny for a week.” 

“Laura! I’m going to drown your niece if you don’t get up soon!” SJ yells from outside the house. Laura groans. Carmilla laughs at her frustration.

“Saved by the threat of murder.” Carmilla pushes a fallen piece of hair back behind Laura’s ear before leaning up to give her another soft kiss. Laura sighs and reluctantly rolls off of Carmilla and heads towards the bathroom door. Carmilla flips over, props her head up on the elbow and takes a few moments to admire Laura’s naked form. As if Laura can feel a set of eyes trained on her, she glances back at Carmilla who doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s watching Laura.

“Are you coming or what?” No answer. Carmilla is up and out of the bed with record speed. She follows Laura into the bathroom. Giggling is heard behind the door as it’s closed.

After every attempt at making it a quick shower, forty-five minutes later, Laura and Carmilla walk out hand in hand to the pool area where SJ and Danny are sunbathing in the lounge chairs that are set up out there. The kids are goofing off and splashing around in the pool.

“About fucking time!” SJ looks up as the two younger girls approach the lounge area.

“Morning girls!” Danny says much more cheerful then she’s been the rest of the week thus far. SJ reaches between her and Danny’s chairs, opens a cooler and takes out an alcoholic beverage. She glances around, no doubt looking for her mother’s prying eyes, before opening it and taking a long sip. Laura gives her a sister a look.

“Are you drunk?” Laura questions due to the glazed over smile on SJs face.

“Hey, we’re pregaming for the bachelorette party tonight!”

“It’s not even noon.” Laura throws back.

“You want one?”

“Of course, I do.” Laura laughs and pulls Carmilla with her to the lounge chair next to SJ’s. SJ hands both girls a beverage from her cooler.

“Where’s dad?”

“Mom dragged him and Kirsh to the church to make sure everything is set up for tomorrow.”

“We figure we have about three more hours of peace before they get back.” Danny giggles at her own comment. Carmilla laughs, finally letting herself relax around the much, much bigger ginger woman. She holds up her drink for Laura to toast to. Laura smiles back at her. Carmilla pulls her closer on the chair, puts her arm around her and kisses her on the temple.

“You two are so cute. It makes me want to puke. Really. Stop.”

“Auntie Laura!” Wet footsteps are heard from the edge of the pool travelling towards the chairs

“Oh, you’re screwed now.” Laura reaches over and smacks her older sister’s arms just before Emily rushes over to jump on Laura’s lap. She’s soaking wet from the pool.

“Thanks Emmie, now I guess I don’t need to come swim with you.” Emily looks at her with questioning eyes.

“Mom said you don’t swim. She wouldn’t let me come upstairs to get you!”

“Wise decision.” Carmilla says quietly but loud enough for SJ, Danny and Laura to understand what she meant by her statement.

“Actually, Carm gave me a few lessons. I was hoping you’d want to help me out some more.” Emily’s face lights up like it’s Christmas. Carmilla has never really been a fan of children type creatures, but she can’t help but think the relationship between Laura and Emily is the cutest fucking thing ever.

“Let’s go, let go! Maddie, Laura is coming swimming with us!” Emily grabs Laura’s hand and practically yanks her off the lounge chair along with her. “Watch this!” Emily runs towards the pool and does a cannonball into the deep end. Laura walks towards the edge of the shallow end, takes off her top shirt and then her bottoms leaving her in just a two-piece bathing suit. Carmilla and Danny gawk at her like two teenage boys. SJ shakes her head and laughs. Laura jumps into the pool. SJ clears her throat in order to snap both girls out of their Laura haze. SJ laughs at the embarrassed look on Carmilla’s face.

“You have a little drool right… there…” SJ looks at Carmilla and points to her lip. Carmilla rolls her eyes, laughs and leans back on the lounger. A few moments pass by with the older women just watching the big kid and the little kids goofing around in the pool.

“I really don’t know how you did it, Carmilla.”

“Did what?” Carmilla towards her head towards SJ while taking another sip of her drink.

“I haven’t seen my sister this happy in… well, ever.”

“You can tell she really loves you.” Danny adds. Carmilla almost chokes on her drink but tries to hide her shocked reaction. _Loves me? What?_ Carmilla instantly feels guilty that she may be hurting people Laura is close to without really meaning to. This was supposed to be fun. Feelings were not supposed to be hurt. Carmilla also did not expect to actually like Laura’s family and she definitely didn’t expect to… _Nope. Not going there._

Carmilla did her best to avoid any alone time with Laura for the remainder of the afternoon. She spent most of the day talking to SJ while Laura played with the kids in the pool but as the night went on, it became harder to act like nothing was bothering her. Danny decided she wanted to go to a bar/night club in the city for her Bachelorette party. Carmilla spent the first part of the night at the bar by herself drinking while the other girls were out dancing and acting like drunken fools. It was amusing to watch but she felt guilty for not wanting to be there.

She just couldn’t seem to get Danny’s words from earlier out of her head. It was making her tense and antisocial, and she knows Laura can tell something is wrong. Laura had joined her at the bar a while ago but there was an awkward silence between the two of them. Now that the two girls have both had their fair share of liquor, Carmilla torn between wanting to throw caution to the wind and tell Laura everything she’s feeling, run away or convince Laura that bathroom sex isn’t has gross as everyone thinks it is. Well as long as you don’t touch anything other than the person you’re with. Carmilla drums her fingers on the bar nervously while looking over to the dance floor at the rest of the drunken masses. Laura looks miserable sitting next to her and Carmilla knows she’s mostly responsible. Laura throws back the rest of her drink and pushes the glass away from her on the bar.

“We should go…” Laura begins to remove herself from the bar stool but Carmilla is quick to put a hand on her arm.

“Laura…” She isn’t sure what to say to make the situation better.

“Look, I’m not sure what happened but I can tell you have zero interest in being here with them or even with me. Or you’ve just lost all interest in pretending you ever did…” Laura stands up this time but Carmilla refuses to let go of her arm.

“Laura please, I’m sorry… I… I didn’t mean to make you feel like I don’t want to be here with you. I honestly don’t want to be anywhere else.” Well fuck. Laura stops trying to move away but she doesn’t say anything. Carmilla finishes her drink, stands up and holds her hand out to Laura. “Come on…” She nods towards the dancefloor. Laura looks unsure. She sighs but takes Carmilla’s hand and allows her to lead her out into the dancefloor.

Laura had been expecting them to join the rest of the girls but Carmilla seems to have other plans in mind as she snakes her arms around Laura from behind, her hands coming to rest on Laura’s stomach. It takes a few moments, but Laura relaxes in her arms, placing her own hands over Carmilla’s. Their fingers lock together as they start to sway long to the music. Laura had never been one for public displays of affection, but she refused to lie to herself how good it felt being with like this with Carmilla. Suddenly craving the touch of bare skin, Carmilla moves one hand slowly under Laura’s shirt just above the top of her pants. Laura leans back into her shoulder, so their cheeks are touching. They dance like this for a few moments before Carmilla begins kissing down Laura’s neck. Laura brings her hand up to the back of Carmilla’s head in order to pull her closer. She has the urge to look around to make sure they’re not going to get kicked out for public groping but decides she doesn’t even care at this point. It feels too good.

“I think maybe we should go somewhere a little more private.” Laura says quietly. Carmilla looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do…”

“Definitely didn’t peg you for the bathroom sex type of girl.” Carmilla grins and kisses her neck again.

“Well you’re sort of on the right track…” Laura giggles. Carmilla looks at her questioningly. Laura grabs her hand and pulls her over to the bar where Danny and the girls are. SJ is completely hammer and having a grand ole time. She throws her arms around Laura as she approaches the bar.

“Laaaaaaaaura!”

“She doesn’t get out much.” Laura admits while looking at Carmilla, slightly embarrassed by her sister’s loud behavior.

“Oh don’t be a fuddy duddy! Looks like you two her having some fun out there! I think you even gave Megan a lady boner!” Megan slaps SJ on the arm.

“As much fun as this is, we need to get up early tomorrow. We’re going to head out.”

“Awww, you’re no fun! No way you’re going home to sleep!”

“They’re gonna go home and screw like rabbits like the last two nights!” Danny says even louder than SJ. Laura’s face turns beat red. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed. I wish your brother could go that long. Longest we’ve had sex for was 35 minutes. 5 minutes with him and 30 minutes of me with my vibrator in the bathroom!” Danny starts laughing hysterically. Laura looks like she’s going to throw up.

“Oh. My. God. Good night!”

“Can you make sure she makes it home okay?” Carmilla asks Danny damn well knowing she’s in no state to make any adult decisions either.

“Relax babes. We got his. Go home and “sleep”. SJ and Danny both start laughing again. Laura rolls her eyes before saying her goodbye to the rest of the girls.

Laura sits with her back against Carmilla in the bathtub in her bedroom. The bathroom light is in the low setting, candles light the rest of the room. Carmilla squeezes the wet sponge while she slides it up and down Laura’s chest. Not quite Carmilla was expecting but it was a pleasant surprise and definitely cleaner than a club bathroom.

“Not quite what you had in mind, is it?” Laura giggles and leans back farther again Carmilla’s chest.

“No. I mean it’s a little more sanitary than what I was thinking buuuuut… I’m not complaining.” Laura laughs again. Carmilla continues to run the sponge slowly up and down Laura’s arms, across her chest and back down her stomach. Laura is quiet for a few moments. She wants to ask something that’s been on her mind but hasn’t been able to find the right words. _Pull the bandaid off quick Laura!_

“So, what happens when we get back to LA?” Carmilla is silent for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I like you, Carm. I don’t want to pretend we’re strangers when we get home. I’d like to see you again.” _Okay, I said it. Fuck!_

“I think… I think we should enjoy the moment for what it is. Laura, being with me isn’t easy. You have a lot going for you and being involved with me is… complicated. As much as I’ve enjoyed this week, I’m just not worth it. Trust me.” Carmilla’s words break Laura’s heart but not due to her own feelings being hurt, more so at the fact that Carmilla doesn’t think she’s worth it in anyone’s eyes. Laura turns around and straddles Carmilla with a knee on each side of her, reaching behind them to open the tub drain.

“I guess I should take advantage of the time we have left then…”

“Laura, I…” Everything Carmilla wants to say goes out the window as soon as Laura grabs Carmilla’s hand and moves it to where she wants it the most. Laura lets out a soft moan as she pushes two of Carmilla’s fingers inside herself.

Carmilla leans forward, captures Laura's erect left nipple in her mouth and sucks on it gently before giving the same attention to the right. Laura arches her back, pushing her chest farther against Carmilla's mouth, lighting a fire in Carmilla’s belly. She pushes her fingers deeper inside beginning a painstakingly slow rhythm. Laura lets go of Carmilla’s hand and lets her take over completely. She brings her hands up to Carmilla’s cheeks and kisses her soundly. The kiss starts out slow and exploratory but quickly becomes more frantic as Carmilla’s fingers pick up the pace, her thumb making slow circles on Laura’s clit. Laura decides it’s time to even the playing field as she moves her hand down between the girls and pushes two of her own fingers inside her fake girlfriend. She wastes no time picking up the pace in order to get Carmilla as close to the edge as she is. Laura braces herself with the hands on the back of the bathtub while riding Carmilla’s fingers harder. She places sloppy kisses down Carmilla’s neck and collarbone before the familiar tingling starts in her stomach traveling downward causing her to bite down onto Carmilla’s shoulder. Laura curls her fingers up hitting just the right spot to send Carmilla over the edge at the same time. The toe-curling orgasm hits them both at the same time causing loud moans to echo through the quiet bathroom. Carmilla removes her hand from between Laura’s legs and pulls her closer to get against the back of the tub while they both attempt to get their breathing back under control.

“Wow. I fucking love baths.” Carmilla states causing Laura to start giggling into her neck.

“I think we need a shower now.” Carmilla wiggles her eyebrows. Laura smiles, giving her a slow, deep kiss. “A real one. No touching.” Carmilla frowns. Of course, Laura doesn’t stick to her word on that one. The touching continued until the water ran cold and then they were forced to warm each other back up against the bathroom counter.

Completely spent and exhausted, Laura lays in her bed with her head on Carmilla’s chest, her leg draped over Carmilla’s thigh. She’s drawing circles all around Carmilla’s bare chest with her fingertip.

“What are you thinking about?” Carmilla asks quietly before placing a kiss on the top of Laura’s head. She wraps her arm tighter around Laura.

“I’m thinking it’ll take my mother a month to ‘de-sin’ my bedroom from this weekend.” Laura giggles into Carmilla’s chest. The room goes quiet. Carmilla opens and closes her mouth a few times like she wants to say something but can’t find the right words. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Hey Laura… about what I said earlier… If you still want to, I think I’d like it very much if we made time for each other once we get back home.” _There. I said it._ Laura doesn’t answer. Carmilla immediately regrets her confession. She looks down and realizes that Laura is fast asleep. She sighs. _Of course._ She pulls the sheet up over the both of them before drifting off to sleep herself.

The next morning doesn’t bring any relief for the ache in Carmilla’s chest when she wakes to find the bed next to her empty. There is a note from Laura on the nightstand. Carmilla takes a deep breath before reaching for the piece of paper.

‘I didn’t have the heart to wake you this morning. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. I had to head to the church early with Danny and the girls, but I think we should talk later. Too much to say on a piece of paper. ~Laura’

Carmilla sighs as she folds the paper, holding it close to her chest. _28 years, I managed to avoid this and in five days this girl cracks me open, crumbling every wall I’ve ever built._ Carmilla sighs loudly in the empty room before throwing the sheet off and getting out of bed. She’s suddenly thankful she brought an extra clothing choice for the wedding.

Carmilla isn’t exactly a big fan of churches but this one is honestly beautiful; she thinks as she walks in. She’s also fairly certain that she’s most likely going to burst into flames just by stepping foot into the holy place. She enters the church with confidence in her fitted black suit complete with a lacey corset underneath. She looks stunning. Even SJ notices, her jaw dropping open as she waves Carmilla over to sit with her and the kids.

“Holy shit girl! if you weren’t with my sister, I might think about switching teams.” SJ jokes as Carmilla sits down next to her. Carmilla blushes.

“Thanks, I think.”

“Mom, you can’t swear in church!” Emily scolds her mother.

“Honey, if we don’t sin then Jesus died for nothing.” Carmilla puts her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Emily looks confused but before she’s able to question anything further the church music starts playing signaling everyone to take their seats.

Everything that took place in the next thirty minutes was a complete blur to Carmilla. The world ceased to exist once Laura began her walk down the aisle. Carmilla couldn’t recall anyone else she’s met thus far who was able to make her heart beat so fast that she thought it might explode. Laura looked absolutely breath-taking. Her hair was half tied back, the pieces hanging down curled with two flowers on each side. Laura finally caught Carmilla’s eyes just before Danny walked down the aisle. Carmilla mouths the word “hi” with a smile at Laura. Laura smiles back. Their eyes never leave each other for the rest of the ceremony.

The vows, the “I do’s” were all a blur. Laura just wanted it over so she could be near the beautiful woman she could not stop staring at. _That fucking suit. Good God. Definitely going to hell with all the thoughts going through my head right now!_

“You may kiss the bride.” The priest finally says which snaps Laura out of her daydreaming and back into reality. Everyone claps including Laura. She’s genuinely happy for Danny and her brother for the first time. High school crushes are better left in high school. Laura was ready for the real thing. The wedding part begins its trek back down the aisle to leave the church. Carmilla holds her hands out as Laura walks by which Laura is able to grab for a moment before being ushered out with the rest. It was a brief moment, but it was enough to get her through the hour of picture taking and the drive to the reception.

The reception area is held instead a large tented area on the edge of a beautiful lake. Laura has one thing on her mind once she arrives at the tent. Her eyes immediately scan the tent for Carmilla. Her heart drops when she can’t find her. _Did my family finally drive her off when I wasn’t here to protect her? Laura, you know Carmilla doesn’t need protecting. She’s a strong, amazing, beautiful woman._ But Laura wants to protect her. She wants to hide her away from the world and erase all the pain of the past. Laura is quite sure that Carmilla isn’t aware that she herself has done exactly that for Laura over the last week. Carmilla erased it all. Laura’s thoughts are interrupted as Kirsh’s college Thor looking bro takes a step to the side and her eyes meet who she had been searching for this whole time. _A long fucking time!_

Carmilla is pretending to be interested in whatever Kevin is talking about. He’s flirting with her again. Carmilla’s eyes finally meet Laura’s from across the room. Carmilla mouths the word “help” in Laura’s direction. Laura smiles. _So what if in this story Prince Charming is wearing a stupid fluffy dress and Cinderella is in a suit._ _Fuck that story!_

Laura walks over to the group and the conversation quickly concludes. And yet again, everyone ceases to exist but the two of them.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Kevin isn’t very smart but he’s smart enough to realize he has no chance in hell now. Kevin sighs and walks away. Carmilla steps forward, place her hands on each side of Laura’s face and kisses her soundly. The kiss is differently than all the others, each girl trying to burn the moment into their memories. It felt almost sad. It felt like goodbye. The music playing in the background turns to a slow song. Carmilla instantly pulls Laura close, swaying slightly to the music. Laura buries her face into Carmilla’s neck. She breathes in deeply, never wanting to forget how Carmilla feels and smells. Laura sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Carmilla asks.

“I guess I’m just not ready for this story to end just yet.” Laura admits.

“About that… Laura, I think I’m…” Carmilla doesn’t get to finish her confession before Laura’s niece is yelling and carrying on about something while running towards them.

“Auntie Laura, you’re on the TV!” Emily hands the phone in her hand over to Laura. Laura and Carmilla look down at the phone together.

“Tonight on TMZ. Hollywood journalist to the stars is rumored to be dating former adult film star Carmilla Karnstein. Pictures of the two girls getting pretty cozy were snapped at the Hollis home just outside of Raleigh North Carolina.” The pictures of Carmilla and Laura outside Laura’s room on Friday night are shown on the screen. Laura freezes. She wants to look at Carmilla but can’t. She stares back at the screen. “Sources close to Laura Hollis say she has no interest in Carmilla other than using her to win back the love of her life, her childhood sweetheart, Danny Lawrence.”

Laura’s stomach drops. She finally looks up from the phone screen but not at Carmilla. She’s faced with several pairs of eyes looking back at her. _Did they send out a memo, what the fuck!?_ Before Laura can bring herself to look at her, Carmilla is walking away and outside of the reception tent. Laura hands the phone back to Emily, pats her on the head in order not to upset the young kid, before running after Carmilla. Emily runs back over to her mother. SJ hugs her close, glaring at her brother with dagger eyes.

“Carm, wait!” Laura follows Carmilla out into the parking lot area.

“Go back inside, Laura.”

“You can’t honestly believe I told anyone that??”

“It doesn’t even matter!”

“It does to me! It matters to me that you think I’d purposely hurt you like that after all this!”

“After all what Laura? Playing your fake girlfriend for the week? I don’t know why I even thought for a minute this would work between you and I!” Laura pauses, seemingly shocked by what Carmilla said.

“Wait what?”

“Nevermind, Laura!”

“It wasn’t fake to me!”

“Look Laura this was one of the best weeks of my life here with you, but it has to end here. Whatever people chose to believe, it’s out there now. Being with me will ruin your career if it hasn’t already. I can’t even imagine what your family is thinking!”

“I don’t care what they think, Carm!”

“This is not how I wanted Shell to find out about this!”

“Because you’re still in love with her?”

“Laura, I ended things with Shell the first day we got here. Because in case you haven’t noticed, it’s you I’m in love with, you idiot! I figured after five years I owed it to her to tell her that in person, not for her to hear it on a fucking bullshit TV show.”

“If you love me, you’d stay.”

“If you love me, you’ll let me go.” There is so much Laura wants to say but the words are caught between her heart and her lips. “Just do yourself a favor and pretend you never met me.” Carmilla walks away without another word. She’s unable to do anything to stop her from staying or going. Not quite how she pictured the story ending. Her phone rings inside her purse and she answers it with an angry tone to her voice.

“Not a great time, Laf.” Laura says while walking back towards the tent.

“I know. We saw it. Laura, I don’t know how to tell you this but… the source came from someone… well, someone there.” Laf’s words take a moment to register but Laura stops dead in her tracks. She thinks back to all the moments of the past week.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Laura, don’t do anything…” Laura hangs up the phone and charges back into the tent. She avoids the snickering and prying eyes while walking straight towards her brother, who is busy laughing and talking to Danny and his new in-laws. Laura walks up to Kirsh and shoves him hard in his chest. The music stops playing. All eyes are on the two siblings.

“Tell me you didn’t do it.” Kirsh instantly looks guilty. He looks at Danny apologetically.

“Oh no. You didn’t??” Danny questions with disappointment in her voice.

“I’m sorry! I thought it was bullshit, Laura! I didn’t think you actually cared about her. I thought you were trying to steal my girl!” Kirsh exclaims unable to hide it anymore. Laura shoves him again.

“You fucking idiot! Even if that had the slightest bit of truth to it, that was based on 15-year-old feelings! I needed closure, Kirsh! Besides, technically it’s not stealing if I had her first…” _Ooooh. Burn!_

“Honestly, that was kind of a dick move, dude.” Kevin throws out wanting to sympathize with his bro but finding it hard in that moment.

“Right??”

“Well maybe if dad had paid more attention to me instead of only YOU then I wouldn’t have grown up to be a dick!” Kirsh admits. Laura takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“Seriously dude? You’ve fucked with me for my entire life because of daddy issues??”

“I said I was sorry!”

“You know what Kirsh? Fuck you!” Laura starts to walk away but stops dead in her tracks at her brother’s next words.

“I’ll give you the money I made off the pictures if it makes us even.” Laura turns around.

“What?” She asks, eerily calm.

“Dude, that industry you work in is evil. Do you even know what people will pay for pictures? It’s disgusting.”

“Kirsh, you didn’t.” Danny shakes her head in disappointment.

“I’m going to kill you.” Without any warning, Laura runs towards Kirsh and crashes into him like a 200 pound line-backer and not the short, 110 pound journalist she is. They fly back over the head table causing all the glasses, food and candles to fall to the floor. The crowd of on-lookers gasp at the scene. Laura sits on Kirsh’s chest and punches him square in the nose, causing blood to gush out everywhere.

“Laura!” Sherman yells at his daughter but she’s not listening. She punches him again this time in the jaw.

“Get off me, psycho! Dad!” Suddenly the tent sides start to catch fire from the knocked over candles. Sherman grabs Laura by her waist and lifts her off of Kirsh. She’s still swinging and flailing her arms around. Kirsh’s bros and Danny help him stand up. Everyone starts to scramble out of the tent as Ilene frantically calls the fire department.

Laura sits on the top of the hill looking down at the wedding tent that his fully engulfed in flames. The fire department is doing their best to remedy the situation, but it seems to be a moot point. Laura puts her hands over her face and sighs. A voice from behind her startles her. She looks up to see her dad looking down at her. He sits down next to her in the grass.

“How are you holding up, pumpkin?”

“Don’t even say it.” Laura starts.

“Honey you should know better than anyone else that I didn’t come up here to give you a lecture.” Laura finally looks at her father. He gives her a sly smile. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close.

“I really screwed up, didn’t I?”

“Well, I’m definitely not getting my deposit back if that’s what you mean.” Sherman laughs which surprises Laura.

“I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”

“I know sweetie… Love makes us all do stupid shit.” Laura raises an eyebrow at her father. He’s not stupid. He can see it in her eyes.

“That’s not… I don’t…” Laura stumbles with her words. Sherman hugs his daughter close again.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love your mother, but I never set a fire for her.” Laura can’t help but laugh at her dad’s words. He knows her better than anyone does, and she knows he’s right.

“I need to go.”

“I know.” Sherman stands up and offers his hand to Laura to help her up from the grass. He hugs Laura and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “So you’re coming back home for the wedding right?” He jokes.

“I don’t know how I’m going to fix this, dad.”

“You’re a smart girl. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” He gives her a wink. She hugs him close again.

Carmilla stands at a desk in the middle of an art studio throwing items into several boxes like she’s getting ready to move.

“Are you sure you want to let this place go? Its hard to find studio space in the city now.” Carmilla’s friend Elsie asks from the other side of the room. Carmilla throws another set of paints into a large box with a loud sigh.

“It’s kind of hard to pay the rent with no clients, Elsie. You’re welcome to stay the rest of the month until the lease is up.” Carmilla starts taping some of her boxes up but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Elise and Carmilla both look up in shock at the person who walks through the door. _Is that fucking DeadPool??_

A day later- Laura is sitting in her office throwing a ball against the wall when there is a knock at her door.

“Come in.” She throws the ball again but is distracted by the person who enters her office causing the ball to bounce off the wall and hit her straight in the face. Carmilla laughs.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Laura says, slight embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your ball tossing… The woman out front said it would be okay.”

“Yeah. It’s okay. I mean… What are you doing here? Not that I mind but… I thought…”

“I’m going to guess you had something to do with this?” Carmilla throws a pile of cards with various celebrities on them onto Laura’s desk. “Private art lessons for the stars?”

“Well it’s the least I could do after everything else that happened.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Laura.”

“I know. I wanted to.” Silence falls in the office. Laura isn’t sure what to say. “I hope you know that I wanted to see you. I didn’t think you would want to see me which is why I didn’t call you but I… I missed you. A lot.” Laura finally admits. Carmilla looks down at her shoes like there is something interesting there.

“Laura…”

“Look. I don’t know how any of this works and I’m not going to lie, I’m probably going to be horrible at it. I’ve just… I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I know it was a short period of time and that’s just fucking crazy but…You’re worth it. You’re worth it all Carm, even if you can’t see it.” Despite her cool exterior, this breaks Carmilla. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Laura stands from her chair and takes a hesitant step forward. She wipes away the liquid from Carmilla’s cheek with her thumb. “And I do too, you know?”

“You do what?” Carmilla says, barely a whisper. Laura rubs her cheek softly again.

“Love you. I mean, I’m in love with you too. I didn’t get a chance to say it back.”

“Laura… I…” Carmilla shakes her head. She won’t look Laura in the eyes.

“I know… I just wanted you to know that.” Laura steps away, defeated. Laura expects Carmilla to leave but she doesn’t. The words that comes out of her mouth are far from what Laura had been expecting.

“Do you want to go out on a date with me? Like a real one. You know where I pick you up, buy you dinner and if it leads to something sans pants after, I wouldn’t complain.” Carmilla asks, finally smiling. Laura raises an eyebrow.

“On the first date? What kind of girl do you think I am?” Carmilla pulls Laura against her and wraps her arms around her waist.

“Oh, I think I know exactly what kind of girl you are, Laura.”

“Really? Because I might surprise you.” It’s Carmilla’s turn to raise an eyebrow. Laura pulls her into a kiss. It’s slow but intense. They break away a few moments later completely breathless. “Raincheck on dinner? Because I think I’d like to explore this sans pants part a little first.”

“I’m kind glad you said that because I’m hungry for something but it’s not dinner.” Carmilla says before picking Laura up and putting her on the desk.

“You realize that we’re completely wrong and perfect for each other right?” Laura asks as she grabs Carmilla shirt and pulls it up over her head.

“Yeah I give it about six months… maybe less.” Carmilla jokes before pulls Laura’s shirt off. Carmilla leans down and kisses Laura like it’s the last kiss before the end of the world. “Even if the whole world burns, I won’t lose you again.”

And even if the world did burn, they wouldn’t have cared. It was worth the risk.


End file.
